Summer Vacation
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Eight teens head out on a summer vacation. Will it be all fun in the sun or will past and present relationships get in the way? Contains boy x boy loving and swearing!
1. Summer Vacation

Heya :) i wrote this a while back but wasn't sure if i should carry it on or not :S So i've been through and edited it and please let me know what you think, mostly if i should continue or not XD anyway ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....apart from the Sunset Isles i own them XD or wish i really did anyway!

Does contain exceptionally mild boy x boy loving so if you don't like it _please_ don't read it :)

* * *

The weather was hot and sticky, they'd opened the little train window but it hadn't achieved much. Even the breeze was warm. They had been travelling all day to get to the main island in the set called the Sunset Isles. A train to the coast, then a boat across and now, finally, another train to the only city on the island.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, I can't believe we're almost there!" An over-excited brunette was jumping up and down in his seat. "I can't wait!"

"Well, we still have four hours on the train Sora, so try calm down okay?" Said the blonde opposite Sora in a very patient voice.

Sora stuck his tongue out at his twin, Roxas.

"I can be excited if I wanna be!"

"Not when it's at the expense of everyone else's sanity." Said a silverette sat next to Sora.

"Just 'cause you're a year older, Riku, you think you can boss me around!" Sora pouted in a very cute way.

Riku laughed, flipping his long silver hair over his shoulder.

"I _know_ I can boss you around!" Riku kissed Sora's nose. Sora frowned and scrunched up his face, then he swooped in and pecked Riku on the lips, blushing as he did.

The two girls who were sat next to Roxas giggled. They were called Namine and Kairi. They were twins but not identical. Kairi had auburn hair, the colour of autumn, and Namine had white-blonde hair like starshine.

They were flipping through the pages of a magazine. Kairi's was a girly mag with hints and tips on looking beautiful, and Namine's was an art magazine, giving advice on paints, brushes, pencils and techniques.

"Don't worry Sora I got your back!" came another hyper yell from a dirty blonde boy sat on Sora's other side.

"Yeah! Demyx is my back-up!" Sora cried.

"Pretty lousy back-up if you ask me." Said a tall, red-head who was sat between the window and Roxas. His usual lopsided, mischievous grin was plastered on his face.

"Awww come on Axel no fair!" Demyx moaned.

Roxas quietly giggled, his sapphire eyes, the match of Sora's, watching Demyx's affronted expression. Axel smiled down at the blonde, hearing the secret giggle.

"I would be inclined to agree with you." Said a boy with periwinkle-blue hair sat opposite Axel. He had glasses perched on his nose and a heavy book in his lap. His voice was cool and quiet.

"Oh Zexion, how could you agree with the devil over there?!" Demyx said pouting as good as Sora did and displaying sea-green puppy dog eyes.

Zexion looked up from his book for a moment and gave his head a little jerk, flicking his fringe out of his eye only to have it fall back into place again. Roxas was sure he detected a small blush colour Zexion's pale cheeks.

"Because the 'devil' over there made a very appropriate statement."

Then he returned to his book, leaving Demyx looking slightly miffed.

"Cheer up Dem! We'll be there soon!" Sora clapped his friend on the back, elbowing Riku in the ribs in the process.

Riku grunted and bowed over his knees, Sora's elbows were pointy!

Because of the lack of space in their little compartment Riku knees were a centimetre from Namine's. His forehead rested on her bare skin.

She jumped at the sudden contact and accidently kneed him in the head and hit Kairi in the face with her magazine.

"Hey!" Kairi protested, half turning to her sister and knocking Roxas over.

By consequence Roxas found himself sprawled in Axel's lap, looking up at his amused emerald eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Roxas?" Axel asked, grinning at the exasperated expression on his best friends face.

Roxas sighed.

Kairi was trying to apologise to Roxas and at the same time Namine was trying to apologise to Riku, who now had a headache and bruised ribs. Sora was also trying to apologise to the silverette and Demyx was laughing fit to burst at the domino effect.

Zexion simply turned the page of his book and continued reading.

....xXx....

Sora gasped.

"Roxy!" he almost jumped on his brother, rupturing the silence that had lasted for almost half an hour! An amazing feat with Sora _and_ Demyx in the same compartment.

Roxas jumped out of his skin and tried to pull his book out from under Sora.

"Shhh! What, Sora?" he asked in a whisper.

Axel and Zexion were fast asleep. Axel's head was resting on his shoulder and he had mp3 player earphones plugged into his ears. Zexion was leaning on the window, using his hoodie as a pillow with his glasses back in their box.

"Did you remember the bucket and spade??" Sora asked, totally seriously by the look on his face.

Roxas stared at him. He blinked a few times. Riku and Demyx chuckled quietly and Kairi and Namine giggled.

"Yes Sora, I did. You threw them at me this morning remember?" Roxas whispered patiently.

Sora sat on Roxas' knee and thought back to this morning. Cloud, their older brother, had bought a new bucket and spade, at Sora's request, and Sora had thrown them at Roxas in his eagerness to get them packed.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Sora said, very loudly.

Axel moaned and turned over. Sora froze. He grinned at Roxas' warning look and hopped back to his own seat. He looked over Demyx's shoulder at the handheld game he was playing.

Roxas sighed and ineffectually tried to smooth the pages Sora had crumpled. There was an hour left on the train. Sora and Demyx laughed out loud. Roxas winced and looked at the sleepers. Zexion stirred but didn't wake. Roxas sighed again as he listened to Riku warning the over loud pair to keep quiet. It was going to be a long hour.

....xXx....

The train finally pulled into a dark station. Sora and Demyx immediately began pulling luggage out of the racks over head. Roxas gently poked Axel. He didn't move. The blonde pulled his earphones out of his ears and was going to call him when a bag flew down from the rack Sora was fiddling with and landed smack on Zexion's lap.

He awoke with a start, looking around him with a little confusion.

"Hey Zex, we're here, sorry you woke up like that." Roxas apologised, pulling the bag off Zexion's lap.

Zexion rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"S'okay Rox." He said, his words slurring slightly. He stood up and looked around the crush of bags for his own belongings.

"Okay Roxy, me and Demyx are getting off the train now! See ya on the platform!"

Roxas spun around only to see Sora and Demyx running off along the train.

"No Sora! We gotta..." he started

"It's okay Rox, I'll go catch up with them." Said Riku laying a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah we'll go to!" and Kairi and Namine followed him out the compartment.

"O okay!" Roxas called after them.

He and Zexion found their bags and after a small struggle trying to get the thing on Zexion's back, the sleepy boy headed off to see where the others were.

Roxas was struggling to lift the heavy bag that contained all of both his _and_ Sora's stuff for a week, when he felt a hand on his waist. He gasped and twisted away from the touch.

Axel held up both hands in the universal symbol for 'I mean no harm'.

"Sorry, Rox. Just...trying to help." He looked away slightly.

Roxas didn't know what to say. He and Axel had some history together. They had been together for two years before...complications arose. They had argued badly and split up. They saw each other at school and still retained a small friendship as they had many friends in common. But Roxas had never expected Axel to come on this trip. When Kairi said she had invited him Roxas had been sure Axel would say no. Obviously, he was wrong.

"Wanna hand, sunshine?" asked Axel.

Roxas looked up at the red-head, smiling, not unwillingly, at the nickname that he hadn't heard for a while.

"It would be appreciated, thanks." Roxas replied. Axel lifted the bag and Roxas slipped his arms into the straps. When Axel let go Roxas thought he would fall over backwards. The thing was so damn heavy! He watched Axel swing his own bag onto his back with apparent ease.

"So, getting tired looking after Sora already? Not that I've ever heard you complain, about anything." Axel asked as they grabbed their day bags, checked the compartment for anything left behind and then left the train.

"Weeell I just never really noticed how much of a hand full he really is! I guess I'm just used to it. I mean, we've always been on holiday with Cloud and Leon before so he had them to bug and I'd actually get some time to myself, I guess I never noticed how hyper he gets when we're away!" Roxas explained as they pushed through the crowded platform, lit by beautiful lanterns hanging from the ceiling and attached to the walls, making their way over to a waving Kairi.

As the day had turned into night the temperature had dropped. Roxas shivered a little. Axel noticed and was trying to come up with a way to get Roxas to accept his jacket in a strict, 'friends only' fashion, when he was interrupted.

"Hey guys! Isn't this great! I love it already!" Sora yelled grabbing Roxas' hand and dragging him back to their friends.

"Sora, turn down the volume a notch we're not deaf." Axel teased. Sora stuck out a pink tongue at Axel, who chuckled. At least Sora seemed to be accepting him back. Slowly. Sora had never really forgiven Axel for what he did to Roxas, even after Roxas seemed to have forgiven Axel. But then, Axel had never really forgiven himself, so he wasn't surprised that Roxas' twin hadn't.

Namine smiled at Roxas as he neared them.

"You okay Rox? You look tired." She asked with her usual concern.

Roxas smiled back.

"I'm fine thanks, I'm no more tired than you are."

"Okay Roxy, holiday planner! Where to now? Where's the hotel?" Sora babbled.

Roxas dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, neatly folded. He unfolded it and looked at the address.

"Okay the hotel we want is called Sunset Beach, and we'll have to take a taxi there."

"Woohoo! Taxi!" Sora and Demyx danced around.

"You guys have too much energy!" Kairi moaned at them and Roxas was inclined to agree. It was, after all, almost ten o'clock at night.

....xXx....

They had found a taxi out the front of the station and the driver had taken one look at all their bags and called up a friend. There were four seats in each taxi and their bags went into the small boots and some on the floor between them.

Roxas, Sora, Riku and Axel went in one taxi and Kairi, Namine, Zexion and Demyx went in the second one. This was mainly to try and get the two hyper active teens to calm down by separating them.

The drivers had told them it was a good half an hour to get to Sunset Beach Hotel _if_ the traffic wasn't bad. Roxas sighed, he just wanted to get to bed, but Sora, who was sat next to him bounced up and down in his seat, excited about seeing the small city by night.

Roxas had to admit it was a beautiful city by night. All blue and white lights and little restaurants and shops and squares with performers doing all sorts, one was a fire breather. They circled a fountain at the centre of a roundabout. It was spouting crystal clear water and was lit up by lights that went from a light blue, to pastel shades of green, yellow, pink and finally, white.

"I feel like a movie star!" Sora exclaimed.

Just then Roxas' phone began to ring. The tone was a piano solo and it told him that Cloud was calling. Roxas pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it up.

"Hey Cloud." He said.

"_Hey Roxas, are you at the hotel yet?"_

"Not yet, we're in taxis on the way there."

"_Okay, how was the train ride? Sora drive you mad yet?"_

Roxas laughed.

"The train ride was okay, and both Sora and Demyx have been driving us up the wall!"

Roxas heard Sora give a little "Hey!"

"But I haven't cracked yet!"

Roxas heard Cloud laugh.

"_Well that's good, be careful 'kay? Tell Sora I love him and miss him and that it's __**a lot**__ quieter without him around! And call me if you have __**any**__ problems, alright?"_

Roxas also thought he heard a laugh and a comment from Leon in the background.

"_I am not a mother hen Leon! Shut up! Anyway Roxas, have loads of fun, sleep and eat well, don't fall out with each other and be careful! Bye, love you both."_

"Okay will do Cloud, bye I love you too and tell Leon he's right you are a mother hen and we love him too."

They were laughing when they put down the phone.

....xXx....

The drive was taking longer than half an hour. The traffic was busy and there was so many people walking around that it made driving difficult.

Sora had swapped places with Axel and was sitting next to Riku, opposite Roxas. He had his head in Riku's lap and Riku had his hand entangled in Sora's brunette locks. Both were asleep.

Roxas felt slightly uncomfortable. A couple of months back and that would have been him and Axel.

"So he finally fell asleep huh?" Axel said quietly. Roxas started. He had thought Axel was asleep.

"Yeah." Roxas whispered back, smiling at his twin.

"So what's it like having Riku with Sora?" Axel asked out of the blue after a pause of five minutes.

Roxas looked up at Axel, but the red head was looking out of the window and Roxas couldn't see his face.

"Well it's...good. I mean they were throwing some pretty serious hints at each other for a looong time. So to have them finally get together is good."Roxas answered.

Axel was silent for a time. He thought Roxas sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Axel.

"And they're like, made for each other. Riku brings Sora back down to earth a little and Sora drags Riku out of his shell. They work."

"Yeah, made for each other." Axel agreed thoughtfully.

As the car pulls to a final stop and the engine was cut, Roxas thinks he hears Axel murmur to himself,

"Just like we were."

....xXx....

Axel prods Riku awake, careful not to wake Sora too. They want him to stay asleep.

Riku wakes silently. Just opens his eyes and looks like he never fell asleep at all.

"C'mon we're here, you'll probably have to carry Sora." Axel whispers.

Riku nods and, while Roxas holds the door open for him, he tenderly picks Sora up, princess style, and carries him out the car.

Roxas and Axel drag the luggage out of the car and the boot. The driver walks around to help them.

He looks at Sora and chuckles.

"Been a long day huh?" He asks.

"Yeah." Axel says dragging a hand through his hair as Roxas pulls out the wallet that has all the money in it. He counts out what he owes and then waves as the driver thanks him then pulls away.

The other taxi isn't long in coming and soon it's just the eight of them stood in front of a rather grand hotel.

"Wow." Kairi says, looking up at the hotel.

"Wow." Namine agrees.

Roxas thought it was one of the nicest hotels he's ever seen. There was a large stone staircase with beautiful flowers growing at either side in the flower beds. The windows were delicate and most had curtains drawn across them.

"Your brother picked well!" said Zexion.

Cloud had chosen and paid for in advance, the hotel that they were staying in and wouldn't tell them anything about it.

"_It's a surprise!"_ He'd said. Even Leon had known nothing about it.

"Yeah, come on lets head in." Roxas said grabbing his and Sora's bags. Axel grabbed Riku's rucksack and Kairi grabbed his day bag.

They walked up the staircase and through the ornate, bronze door into a cosy lobby.

The decor was in a cosy, beach style, with comfy sofas and armchairs, perfect for flopping into after a day on the beach. There were potted plants spread around the smallish room. All with large green leaves and a couple with pretty white flowers on. The carpet was coloured with different shades of bronze, gold, red and brown. And the pattern reminded him of the carpets Roxas had seen in the street stalls of Agrabah.

"Okay, you guys wait here and me and Zexion will go sort out the rooms." Roxas said, dropping his bag from his shoulders. Zexion followed suit and they walked up to the reception.

Demyx dumped his bag and slumped into an armchair. He would gladly have curled up there and then but Axel said,

"Hey Dem, don't go falling asleep. Rox and Zex will be done soon, 'kay? Plus I really don't feel like carrying you up the stairs."

Demyx simply grunted in reply.

The girls dropped their bags and sat on a sofa. They leaned against each other and closed their eyes.

Riku sat down on another sofa and cradled Sora in his arms. Sora snuffled in his sleep and clutched Riku's shirt.

Axel sighed. He had a headache. And Riku and Sora were just too sweet at the moment. He glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall. Eleven o'clock. He was knackered.

Ten minutes later Roxas and Zexion came back with four keys.

"Cloud got us four double rooms and we have breakfast here every morning." Roxas explained to Axel and Riku.

Axel noticed a twitch of a frown on the blonde's face when he looked at Riku and Sora. So he was still kinda over-protective of his twin. Axel smiled to himself, Riku should watch out; Roxas really could pack quite a punch. Axel had had plenty of experience with Roxas' fist.

Zexion yawned widely, covering it up with his hand. He caught sight of Demyx curled up in the armchair.

"_Cute._" He thought. Then blushed when he realised what had just gone through his head!

"_I'm just overtired."_ He tried to convince himself.

"I think the girls should share a room," Roxas began.

"Good idea." Said both girls simultaneously with their eyes still closed.

"I think me and Sora should share, Axel and Riku and then Zexion and Demyx."

Axel raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting to share with Roxas, but he had thought the blonde would let Riku and Sora share.

Riku looked like he wanted to argue. But Roxas held his hands up.

"We can talk about it in the morning, for now let's just stick with this okay?"

Riku sighed almost inaudibly, and nodded.

Zexion pocked Demyx awake.

....xXx....

Riku carefully placed Sora on one of the beds in his and Roxas' room. Roxas followed him in after saying goodnight to the others. The blonde dropped the bags on the floor in between the beds and stretched and yawned widely.

"Rox, Sora can't really sleep in his jeans." Riku pointed out.

"S'okay I'll sort him in a sec, I just need the bathroom. You can go Riku thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Riku said, smiling, as Roxas went into the bathroom and locked the door.

He wondered how long it would take to gain Roxas' trust. He had Cloud's. But then Cloud was happy to expand his little family, whereas Roxas was happy with a closed unit and didn't want someone else butting in. Not that Riku was a stranger having known the twins for seven years.

Riku glanced at the bathroom door then, when he was sure Roxas wasn't coming back already, he leaned over Sora and kissed his sleeping lips. He unbuttoned Sora's jeans, then, gently, slipped the denim off the brunette, praying to all the gods that Roxas wasn't just about to walk back in the room.

Somehow his luck held and he got Sora's jeans off. He tucked in his boyfriend and kissed him again before hurrying from the bedroom.

....xXx....

Roxas came out of the bathroom to find Sora's jeans hanging on the back of a chair and Sora tucked into bed and looking peaceful.

"_Riku._" Roxas thought. Then he smiled. "_Sora doesn't really need me anymore._"

But the stubborn, closed off part of himself insisted that Sora would always need him and that Riku would never take his place.

Roxas groaned then rubbed his eyes. He drew the curtains and locked the door, before stripping to his boxers and getting into the covers of his bed.

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter one :) like i said up top **please** review and tell me if i should continue thank you XD


	2. Day one

Don't always expect the upload to be this quick XD Well here we go Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own :D

* * *

Sora woke with bright sunshine filtering through the curtains. He was wearing the t-shirt he had on the day before but he noticed his jeans were hanging on a wicker chair.

He looked around the room. It was simple but pretty. The floor was laminated wood and the walls were a creamy white colour. Small pictures of the beaches and sunset hung on the walls. There were two beds, between them was a window and underneath that was a bedside table with a white lamp on it. There was a small cupboard with a lock and key for valuables. And another door that Sora guessed led to a bathroom.

Sure enough when he got up to investigate, tiptoeing silently past his sleeping twin, he found a room with a shower, a washbasin and a toilet.

Sora decided a shower was a good idea and turned back to his room. He spotted the rucksack leaning on the wall by the cupboard and he hurried over. He searched until he found his wash bag, clean clothes and a towel.

He headed back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stripped off before stepping into the hot cascade of water.

....xXx....

He came out the shower towelling his wet hair dry. He was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

He looked over at Roxas. The blonde was still asleep despite the sunshine spilling onto his face. His golden hair was spread out like a halo on the pillow. Sora crouched down beside Roxas' sleeping form and leaned his folded arms on the bed, placing his chin on them. He knew how Roxas felt about Riku's new status as Sora's boyfriend. He knew that Roxas was having trouble accepting Riku in that way.

"You don't want your world to get too big do you," Sora whispered. "Axel made it bigger, a lot bigger. But when he left, your world got even smaller than it had been before, didn't it."

Roxas mumbled in his sleep and turned over. Sora smiled ruefully and stood up.

He went and sat down on his own bed and dragged his book out of his day bag.

He finished his hair and hung the towel on the back of a chair, then leaned back against the pillows and attempted to read.

He'd only read about three pages before his stomach grumbled loudly. Sora sighed and looked over at Roxas. His twin was still fast asleep.

Sora tried to read again thinking it would be a better idea to wait for Roxas before going to find breakfast, but his stomach wouldn't leave him alone. It grumbled and rumbled at him, Sora could have sworn it was getting louder.

He finally gave up. He left his book on his bed, pulled his black jacket out of his bag and grabbed the key from the bedside table.

He unlocked the bolt on the door and headed out. He locked the door behind him and slipped the key into his pocket.

He looked up and down the corridor, realising that, since he had fallen asleep last night, he had no idea where the others were or where _anything_ was!

At one end of the corridor was a huge window, slightly open with the curtains blowing in a gentle breeze. At the other end was a staircase going up to more rooms.

But Sora wanted to go down not up. He walked towards the stairs, hoping the other staircase would be there too. Before he had taken two steps however, he heard a call from the other end.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Demyx waving at him.

He grinned and hurried over to his best friend.

"Morning Dem! D'ya sleep well?" Sora asked giving the taller boy a hug.

"Yup, I slept like a cat in front of a fire! Zexion's still asleep." Demyx returned the hug, his long hair was damp and tickled Sora's nose. Demyx had obviously had the same idea as Sora.

"You're sharing with Zex? So Riku's sharing with Axel?" Sora asked

"Yeah, I think Riku would prefer you to Axel though!"

Sora blushed and Demyx giggled.

"But then again maybe this way's better, cause I wanna share with Zexy, so that would mean Axel and Roxas would have to share."

Sora nodded reluctantly.

"You know," Demyx began. "I never thought Axel would come with us. I mean, a week away with Roxas might just open old wounds. For both of them!"

"I know, I think Rox was surprised too. But you know Roxy! He won't _ever_ complain."

"Yeah," Demyx chuckled. " Anyway breakfast! Do we wait for the others? Or not? Rox said last night that we get breakfast in the hotel every morning."

"Oh cool, erm... well," Sora blushed again. "Do you know what room Riku's in?"

Demyx grinned.

"As a matter of fact I do!"

He led Sora towards the window and stopped in front of a door with the number eight on it.

They tapped on the door and waited. Demyx then banged a little louder.

They heard a door open and footsteps pad across the floor.

The door opened and Axel was revealed standing in the doorway. He had a towel lazily dumped on his head and his red hair was flattened and dripping. He wore a white shirt which was unbuttoned, and a pair of black slim jeans that hung low on his bony hips.

"Yo, mighta known you two would be up first." Axel smiled.

"Is Riku up?" Sora asked.

Demyx giggled quietly.

" 'Good morning Axel, did ya sleep well?' Yes if you'd like to know and no Riku's still asleep."

Sora blinked at Axel.

"Bit slow ain't ya." Axel ruffled Sora's hair. Demyx's giggle got louder.

"Whatever, can I come in?" Sora asked brightly.

Axel laughed.

"Go ahead kid, don't get up to too much mischief." Axel furiously rubbed at his hair, then threw the towel onto his bed. "Let's go Dem, give the lovebirds some privacy."

Demyx grinned at a blushing Sora before closing the door.

Sora sighed at his friends teasing. He turned and found Riku lying in his bed. The blanket was tangled around his slim frame and his hair was like a pool of quicksilver. He had no t-shirt on but was wearing a pair of black pyjama trousers. The dark colour contrasted perfectly with Riku's pale skin and hair.

Sora quietly walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Riku and brushed a strand of hair from his boyfriend's face. It was soft and flowed through Sora's hand like a liquid. He leaned down and kissed Riku's cheek. He was about to pull back when he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Riku's aquamarine eyes were open and smiling. That was all Sora could register before his lips touched Riku's. They kissed softly and chastely.

"Good morning." Riku whispered against Sora's mouth. Sora melted into Riku's arms.

"Good morning." He whispered back. They lay there, peacefully, for what seemed like an age.

Before the moment was shattered by Sora's rumbling stomach.

Riku laughed, loud and clear. And Sora blushed and frowned at the same time.

"Okay I get it, just lemme have a shower 'kay? Wanna join me?" Riku said sitting up.

Sora blushed even redder.

"I, I already had a shower! I'll wait here for you though."

Riku laughed at Sora's blush and leaned down to kiss him, before grabbing his stuff and heading into the bathroom.

....xXx....

He came out five minutes later with a towel around his shoulders catching the drips from his darkened hair, wearing a dark grey polo shirt and jeans that served to accentuate his slim build. He sat on the end of the bed and began to rub at his hair.

Sora scrambled over and kneeled up behind him.

"I'll do it." He offered and started to towel Riku's long hair dry.

"Hey, do you think Roxas will let you share a room with me?" Riku asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

Sora paused. He leaned his head on Riku's. Riku reached back and ran a hand through Sora's hair.

"I, I really want to share a room with you, I do! But.. I don't wanna..." Sora was struggling to get his thoughts into words.

"It's okay honey, I get it." Riku smiled turning around on the bed so he was facing Sora.

"I really do want to share with you honest!" Sora felt like he needed to reassure him. "I think if I asked Rox he'd probably say yes too, but he'd be doing it to make me happy not because he wants to."

Riku laughed softly and leaned toward Sora.

"I get it okay, and I don't mind, I get you for a week anyway."

Then he kissed him. He gently pushed Sora down onto the bed. The kiss deepened and Riku nipped at the brunette's bottom lip. Sora opened his mouth with a slight moan and Riku pushed his tongue into the warm depths. They explored each other's mouths, memorizing their tastes. Riku slipped his hand up Sora's t-shirt.

"Nice thing to walk in on, eh?"

The couple jumped apart at the sound of Axel's amused voice. Sora straightened his t-shirt, glaring at Axel and the giggling Demyx, Kairi and Namine, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks. Riku blushed faintly but kept his cool.

Axel grinned.

"Sora, your brother is banging on your bedroom door, swearing that he'll kill you if you don't let him out now." Axel explained.

Sora frowned. Then he gasped when he remembered locking the door behind himself when he left their room. He jumped up and barged through his friends who were laughing hysterically. He ran down the corridor to their door.

Sora jammed the key in the lock and twisted it. He pulled the key out then pushed open the door.

He was confronted by a very annoyed looking Roxas. His blonde hair was tousled in a just-been-dried way and his arms were folded against his chest.

When the small crowd of friends had caught up, Axel felt a little guilty in admitting to himself how delicious Roxas still looked.

Sora ran up to his twin and pulled him into a tight hug

"Oh my god, I'm Sooooo sorry Roxy!! I didn't think when I left! Pleeeaaase forgive me " and he went on apologising. Roxas blew a mouthful of Sora's hair away and then tried to get a word in.

"S, Sora it's okay, it's okay, I'm fine, and I forgive you!"

Sora looked at his brother.

"Really?" he asked with an expression like a puppy.

"Really." Roxas smiled at the brunette.

Sora's smile was a mile wide.

"Can we go for breakfast now?" Sora asked letting go of Roxas and looking hopeful.

....xXx....

Breakfast was in a restaurant inside the hotel. Sora and Demyx were very excited when a waiter showed them to a table for eight. When they were being seated, Axel decided to give Riku and Sora a chance and he managed to place himself between Roxas and the grateful couple. Roxas threw him a look that said he knew what Axel was up to but he didn't say anything.

They ordered a breakfast of pancakes (to please Sora and Demyx), fruit (the girls insisted), toast and cereal, with orange juice and coffee.

During breakfast they discussed what they wanted to do that day.

Kairi, Demyx, Sora and of course, Riku, wanted to hit the beach. Zexion and Namine wanted to see some of the art galleries and museums. Roxas was torn between wanting to keep an eye on Sora and wanting to explore the city and surrounding forest-covered hills with their ancient ruins. He chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to the groups make their plans.

Axel guessed the blonde's dilemma and decided to help.

He leaned down and whispered in Roxas' ear.

"Let Sora go, Riku'll look after him."

Roxas jumped at Axel's voice, turning to look at the red head. As he stared into those familiar emerald eyes, Roxas felt as though Axel was seeing right through him. He got that well-known feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazed into the red head's intense expression. His heart rate picked up and he found himself thinking, maybe. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe they still could be. Axel seemed to be inching closer and Roxas thought he wouldn't mind if Axel closed the gap between them.

Then he sighed and turned away and the feelings were locked in behind the wall that surrounded Roxas' heart.

"I guess you're right," Roxas admitted. "Riku can do it."

He flashed his true smile at Axel, who felt his heart flutter like it always did when Roxas looked this gorgeous.

"So what are you gonna do?" Roxas asked the red head.

"I actually thought I'd go with you. I wanna see the city and the ruins. I don't fancy the beach and museums kinda bore me after a while." Axel answered, pretending it was the lure of exploring that made him want to go with Roxas.

....xXx....

Sora shaded his eyes from the glare of the bright, hot sun.

"Woooow!" He said reverently.

Riku, with his arm around Sora's waist, Demyx and Kairi nodded in agreement.

The beach was like something from a movie.

The sand was white and soft and the ocean was a sparkling azure blue. All over the beach people were lying on deck chairs or towels sunning themselves or playing in the sea or sat at the, tropical beach-hut style bar.

Sora whooped with delight and ran across the sand, revelling in the feel of heat on his bare feet. The others quickly followed, Demyx jumping and laughing with Sora. They dropped their bags short of the sea and pulled off their shirts, then ran into the water.

Kairi squealed when the cool water splashed her bare midriff. Demyx laughed and splashed more water at her. Sora joined in the laughter and looked around for Riku. His smile fell when he realised he couldn't see the silverette.

"_But he was right behind me!" _Sora thought.

"Hey guys?" He began. Then he screamed as something grabbed his legs and pulled him under the surf. He resurfaced spitting out a mouthful of salty water. Riku had been swimming underneath him and had dragged him under!

"Hey Riku s'not funny!" He protested to his boyfriend who was nearly dying with laughter.

"Awww hey I'm sorry," Riku said as Sora pouted. "C'mon Sora."

Sora turned away from Riku and stuck his nose in the air and folded his arms.

"No, you got sea water in my mouth! All I can taste now is salt!"

Riku caught hold of Sora's shoulders and gently turned him around.

"How about I get rid of the salt?" he said before closing the distance between their mouths.

Riku's taste flooded Sora's mouth, eliminating the salt. He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Riku's neck. The older boy's hair dripped on his upturned face. He couldn't stay annoyed for long.

They gasped when they were splashed from behind.

"Get a room!" Demyx yelled.

....xXx....

The quiet in the museum was comforting. Long corridors and wide halls filled with artefacts and paintings and information.

Zexion felt peaceful. He was looking at a painting of the ruins of a temple that was situated on the western end of the island, admiring the artist's detail and delicacy.

He turned from the picture and looked around for his companion for the day, Namine. The white blonde was looking at a display of local tribal costume. She seemed fascinated by the intricate beading. Zexion smiled and walked through the small crowd to join her.

"This is beautiful Zex," she breathed in the low voice you always seemed to adopt when in a museum. "Look at the colours and the patterns!"

Zexion took a closer look at the beadwork. It amazed him how ancient civilizations managed to produce such beautiful art whilst still doing all the things needed to stay alive and well.

"Amazing." He said in a reverential tone.

They straightened up and looked around.

"Where do you wanna go now? There's an exhibit about the tribes religion through there and one about village life through there."

"How about we go get a drink?" Zexion said pointing past her to the little café. "It's a little warm in here and I'm kinda thirsty."

So they headed over to the café and ordered icy drinks.

They sat down at a little table by the huge wall to wall window that provided them with a view of the many beaches and the hills covered in forests with some ruins poking out the trees. The drinks arrived and they sipped the sweet, cold juice.

Zexion found himself wondering which beach Demyx and the others were at.

"It's the one between the hills and the end of the bay." Said Namine.

Zexion looked at her in surprise.

"You're wondering which beach they're at right?" She smiled at Zexion's nod.

"Maybe we should join them later." She said following her friends gaze out the window.

"Yes, we should." Zexion agreed. He couldn't help but think of Demyx when he agreed. How the dirty blonde boy would be playing in the sea. How he'd look in just swim shorts.

Zexion felt an uncontrollable blush spread across his cheeks. Namine smiled knowingly to herself.

....xXx....

Roxas stood at the top of the hill in a small clearing in the thick forest. He had his back to the ruins and was looking out over the ocean and the bay. He could see the city looking tiny. His breathing was heavy and his forehead was sweaty but he had his hands on his hips and was grinning triumphantly.

"We did it, Axel!" he said looking over his shoulder at his smiling companion.

"We sure did Rox." Axel agreed, he was just as out-of-breath as Roxas was and he had taken his shirt off.

"It's beautiful," Roxas panted. "Look at the colour of the sea!"

"Yeah, beautiful." Axel agreed.

Roxas turned and smiled hugely at Axel. Axel felt his heart give that all too familiar pounding that he was sure Roxas should be able to hear.

"C'mon let's sit down," the blonde said walking past Axel towards the ruins. "Before I fall down! Haha!"

Roxas laughed. Axel loved his laugh. It was like sunshine. Once, Sora had said,

"_If I'm the sun's light, then Roxas is its warmth."_

Axel agreed. Sora lit up everyone's world, made people happy. But Roxas was the one who brought warmth and caring into lives.

Axel turned to look at the blonde. He was leaning back on the wall of the ruins, drinking water from one of the bottles they had bought.

He was still in love. After months spent believing himself to have let go of that and one day with Roxas would smash that belief. He'd been deluding himself. He had never fallen out of love, never let go of it.

"Hey Rox, I wanna talk to you about…something." He began, walking towards the boy.

But Roxas suddenly jumped up and grabbed Axel's arm, pointing at the trees on the forest edge.

"Look Axel!" he said in an excited whisper. "Look in the tree with the all the vines! Look at the bird!"

It wasn't exactly hard to miss. It was bright red with a yellow chest. Its tail feathers were long and curled at the end. It looked at them with a bright, inquisitive eye.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Roxas reached for the camera slung around his neck. He carefully pulled it out the little bag and switched it on. He winced at the whirring noise it produced but the bird didn't fly away. He managed two pictures, zooming in for the second one, before the bird flew away.

"Wow." Roxas said as he reviewed the pictures.

Axel suddenly felt very conscious about how close they were standing.

"This is amazing!" Roxas said again. "I can't wait to show the others!"

He walked back to the bags and pulled a slightly squishy chocolate bar from inside.

Axel followed and sat down beside him.

"Oh hey, didn't you wanna ask me something?" Roxas looked inquiringly at Axel.

"Oh er, it doesn't matter now." He smiled at Roxas before looking in his bag for a drink.

Roxas frowned, unnoticed by Axel.

His best friend had been acting a little odd all day.

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked looking genuinely worried.

Axel looked up.

"O of course I am!" He said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… You've been a little weird all day. We're only a day into the holiday Axel! I just wondered… if you were okay. Is there something on your mind? I know you, I know when there's something you need to talk about."

Axel had to look away from Roxas' sapphire eyes. He knew something was wrong. Well of course he did they **had** been going out for two years and had known each other since primary school. It would have been odd if he **hadn't** known. But Axel had lost any courage that he'd had before. He couldn't tell him.

"I…" Axel didn't know what to say.

"We'll talk later, okay? Back at the hotel. Just me and you." Roxas suggested.

Axel could only nod. He had a couple of hours to think about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. A couple of hours wasn't long enough in Axel's opinion.

* * *

Poor Axel :D


	3. Heat

Woohoo! Chapter three!! A HUGE Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I am so happy! X3 Anyway on with the tale!

* * *

Sora lay back on the towel he had spread next to Riku's. He puts his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The afternoon sun was so hot. He loved it. The heat caressed his body, drying him quickly.

They had had lunch in one of the few little family owned restaurants that lined their stretch of beach. The meal had been delicious and there had been lots of it. Apparently they had all been too skinny.

They'd played in the sea, sunbathed, built sandcastles, lounged around at the bar drinking brightly coloured drinks and eaten lots of ice cream. Right now Demyx and Kairi were playing volleyball. He could hear their shrieks and cries of,

"That was mine!"

"No way that was so mine!"

And then Riku, laughing, running over to solve the problem as referee.

Sora was just considering joining Riku when he heard someone call his name.

He sat up and looked behind himself at the stone steps that led down to the beach.

Namine was waving at him, dressed in a white bikini with an over-sized light blue button up shirt over the top and her bag hanging from her shoulder.

Beside her was Zexion. He was wearing a pair of dark swim shorts and had a white shirt on.

"Hey guys!" Sora called in greeting.

The volleyballers turned at Sora's cry. Kairi waved at her twin and jogged to meet her. Demyx's face lit up when he saw Zexion. And he was wearing swim shorts.

"_Hmmm," _Demyx thought. _"How to get that shirt off?"_

Zexion found himself staring at Demyx as the boy approached them. God he looked good in just shorts. Zexion found himself blushing yet again, at his indecent thoughts and at the fact that Demyx was looking at him a little intensely.

Namine grinned at Kairi as she approached. She gave her sister a hug whispering in her ear as she did.

"He has obviously not stopped thinking about Demyx since we left this morning."

Kairi giggled quietly.

"Demyx too. He was constantly like, 'do you think Zex'll like this?' and stuff."

They pulled apart with very knowing looks in each other's eyes.

"Hey Nam! Zex! How was the museum?" asked Sora as he hugged Namine.

"It was amazing! They had all this stuff about the tribes and paintings by local artists, even some tribal stuff! And did you know that the reason the east coast of the island is closed off is because the tribes have all come together to choose a new chief! Isn't that…"

Zexion let Namine do all the talking. He concentrated very hard on not looking at Demyx. So far he was failing.

ARGH what was wrong with him?! Demyx was his best friend! Sure it had worked between Axel and Roxas for a while and seemed to be working with Riku and Sora, but he wasn't good for Demyx, Demyx needed someone who was happy and hyper and handsome and bubbly not someone who was dreary and liked museums and reading and who was frequently called 'emo' by classmates, Demyx deserved someone better, Demyx…

"…xion, Zexion!"

Zexion snapped out of his little panic attack and looked around at his friends.

They were all looking at him in a bewildered way. He blushed, _again?! What, am I turning into some girl with her first crush?!"_

"Honey," Kairi put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? It's not like you to space out, that's usually Sora's job."

"Hey!" Sora's affronted call.

"Ahh I'm fine, sorry." Zexion said. He thought the girls had **very** knowing looks in their identical blue eyes.

"Zex just wants to go in the sea!" yelled Sora throwing his arms in the air and nearly catching Riku on the nose.

The sea! That would mean taking his shirt off… in front of Demyx.

"Oh erm, Sora I'm…I don't think…" he stuttered.

But Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the water. As they drew closer with their towels and bags Sora stopped.

"Oookay, shirt OFF!" he said in an army commander voice.

"Sora I really…"

"C'mon Zex, you can't go in the sea with your shirt on."

By this time the others had caught up. Namine set down her bag and pulled her shirt off.

"See Nam'll do it!" Sora waved an arm in Namine's direction.

Zexion sighed and, trying to look his usual exasperated self and not a blushing-first-crush-teenage-girl, pulled off his shirt.

"See now that wasn't too hard was it?" Sora had his hands on his hips doing a very good, of course, imitation of Roxas.

Zexion wasn't so sure. It was hard knowing that Demyx was stood behind him. It was hard knowing that he'd have to face him any second now. It was hard trying to be himself.

....xXx....

Roxas sighed as he and Axel walked through the city. He wiped his forehead on his sleeve and then hitched his bag up on his back. It was very hot. Roxas had thought that after lunchtime it was supposed to start getting **cooler** not **hotter**! Taking a sneaking peak at Axel he thought the red head didn't seem to be bothered by the heat. He just took it in his stride, the same way he took everything.

After stopping at the first set of ruins they had decided, after much deliberation, to walk further up the hill to the ruins of a huge temple. But the day had gotten hotter and the tree cover had stopped before they had reached the top. Climbing up the steep hill in direct sunshine had not been a good idea.

Roxas' head was starting to ache. He pulled his bottle of water out of the side pocket of his bag and took a sip.

....xXx....

They reached the beach after struggling through the crowds and walked down the steps. Riku noticed them from the sea and pointed them out to Sora and company.

Sora came hurtling up the beach towards his brother a huge grin on his face.

Roxas smiled back and they began to walk down the steps.

As Roxas walked his vision suddenly went fuzzy and two Sora's appeared running towards him.

He didn't realise he was dizzy until he staggered into Axel. The red head looked at him concernedly and stood him upright.

"Y'okay?" He asked.

"Y yeah just slipped is all." Roxas smiled back at him.

"ROXAS!!" and Roxas was glomped by his brunette twin. Roxas laughed.

"Hey Sora, miss me that much?"

"Yeah! I.." Sora took a step back his hands on Roxas' shoulders and looked at him with a little frown creasing his forehead. "Rox you're really hot!"

Axel roared with sudden laughter and their friends, who had just caught up, looked at Axel in confusion. Zexion raised an eyebrow, wondering if Axel had finally lost the plot.

Sora blushed when he realised why Axel was laughing and Roxas giggled faintly.

"Better not let Riku hear you say that!" Axel said once he'd calmed down.

"Say what?" Riku looked from Axel to Sora to Roxas.

"SHUT UP! I meant that he was very hot as in temperature! God you're so immature Axel! He's my TWIN!!" Sora yelled in frustration his face now a bright tomato red.

The others finally grasped what had happened and burst out laughing. Hearing Sora, of all people, call someone immature was just hilarious.

Roxas' head was spinning. The sun felt as though it was pounding down on his head. His heartbeat felt as though it was in his ears.

"C'mon Rox we need to get you out the heat and get a cold drink down you." Sora totally ignored the others who were still laughing and started to drag Roxas to the beach bar.

They had only got halfway when Roxas felt the world tip towards him and Sora started to fade into darkness. Sora looked back at him and yelled his name, only it sounded to Roxas as though it was coming from miles away, or underwater. He was falling, in slow motion. He heard people call his name, pounding footsteps running to him. Or was that just his heartbeat? He felt strong, warm arms catch him and he fell into the blackness.

* * *

OH NOES!! What has happened to Roxas?! :3 pleeeaaaase review it makes me all happy and bubbly XD


	4. Understanding

Only a short one this time ^^' but don't worry it just means i'll update faster XD. WELL after that cliffhanger_ /mwah hahaha/ _here is the next bit XD enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows I dont own Kingdom Hearts :)

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Sora was wide eyed and worried, kneeling by Roxas' bed in the hotel room.

"He'll be fine," said the tall, slim woman with nut brown skin and dark hair. Her name was Alana, she was a nurse and her accent told them she was a native. She had been on the beach at the time when Roxas had fainted and so was quick to help them. "He just needs to sleep this off and be kept cool and hydrated."

She stood up and handed Axel the tall glass she had in her hand.

"Keep giving him mouthfuls of that, it'll keep him hydrated, it's a mixture of water, sugar and a little salt. He'll need it frequently but only one mouthful at a time after that's out give him water. And keep him cool."

"Sure, thanks so much, I dunno what we'd have done without you."

Alana laughed.

"That's fine; I deal with heat stroke a lot! Bye kids, and, now you know just how hot it gets here, be safe! "

They all said their goodbyes and expressed their thanks before she left closing the door behind her.

They all turned back to look at Roxas.

The blonde was lying on the bed, the window was open and a light breeze was stirring the diaphanous curtains.

Kairi and Namine were sat on the floor by his bed and Zexion was sat on the chair with Demyx stood behind him. Riku was sat on Sora's bed, directly behind the brunette.

"Axel d'you think we should give him some of that stuff now?"

"Err," Axel looked down at the glass. "Yeah, yeah I think we should."

He handed the glass to Sora then rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. Roxas' fainting had nearly given him a heart attack. Watching him suddenly drop and then catching his slender body before he hit the sand. He had carried him back to the hotel and had thought about how Roxas seemed a lot lighter than he had about a year back.

Axel caught Riku watching him and Riku smiled before turning back to Sora.

Sora was trying to get Roxas to drink the water, Kairi had him propped up but it wasn't working very well.

"I can't get him to drink it! Roxas you idiot this'll help!"

Axel rolled his eyes. It looked like he would have to step in. He pulled the glass out of Sora's hand and shooed Kairi away. Kairi led the blonde back down and looked inquiringly at Axel.

Axel raised the glass to his own lips and took a mouthful of the odd liquid.

"Axel wha…?" Sora began leaning back on Riku's legs.

But he stopped when Axel tipped Roxas' head back, lowered his mouth to the blonde's and kissed him, flooding his mouth with the water. Roxas gave a clumsy swallow in his sleep and the water disappeared down his throat.

Axel straightened up. There was a stunned silence as they all watched him.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it!" Riku said wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders.

"At least he drank the stuff." Axel replied. He was feeling even more annoyed now. He sat down on the edge of Roxas' bed and dropped his head into his hands wearily.

Riku looked over Sora's shoulder at the brunette's face. He was looking slightly stunned.

Riku sighed, standing up and stretching.

"C'mon babe," he said to Sora. "Let's go, give Roxas some peace."

He grabbed Sora's hand and hauled him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Sora's waist and pulled him from the room.

Kairi murmured something about 'shower' and she and Namine left the room too.

Zexion, gesturing for Demyx to follow, stood up and they both left.

Axel found himself alone with Roxas. He looked down at the sleeping blonde.

"Idiot, do you exist to make me worry?"

Roxas sighed in his sleep and turned his head towards Axel.

With a jolt, Axel noticed that Roxas' eyes were half open.

"A Axel," Axel felt something touch his hand and he looked down. Roxas' hand was just touching his. He hesitated before intertwining his fingers with Roxas'.

"S stay with me, please." Roxas' voice was hoarse.

"I'm here sunshine, just go back to sleep and get better okay?"

Roxas squeezed his hand before falling asleep again.

....xXx....

Sora sat down on Riku's bed while Riku shut and locked the door. Like hell would they be interrupted again!

When he turned back to Sora, Sora was sat staring at the floor with a small frown on his face. Riku smiled and sat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Sora looked like he was struggling for words.

"I I thought… I thought they split up. So why did Axel do that?"

Riku chuckled and leaned in to give Sora a chaste peck on the lips.

"You're so innocent."

Sora opened his mouth to argue but Riku cut across him.

"I think they still love each other. At least I know Axel still loves Roxas."

Sora was speechless, staring open mouthed at Riku.

"But but they split up! I heard the final argument; I was in the same room! They sounded like they'd hate each other now!"

"There are some things you can never let go of. We just have to," Riku shrugged. "Watch the drama unfold and step in if it comes to a fight."

"I wouldn't wanna get between the two of them!" Sora said seriously.

Riku laughed.

"It's okay, cause I wouldn't let you." He said pulling Sora in for a kiss.

* * *

:O Axel! :P hehe anyway pleeaase review X3


	5. Feeling a little wierd

Oookay chapter five is ready and waiting to go! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's moving a little slow ^^' Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts ^.^

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes slowly to find Sora's anxious face in front of his.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled.

Roxas winced, his head pounded. Riku placed a hand over Sora's mouth.

"Shhh, you're not very good at being quiet are you."

Roxas smiled. He looked around the room.

"Where is everyone?"

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"Well the girls went to get some breakfast, Zexion and Demyx are still in bed and we just sent Axel to take a shower and get some rest."

"Breakfast? Just sent Axel?" Roxas asked. How long had he been out for?!

"Yeah, you've been out all night. Axel stayed with you the whole time."

Roxas' lips parted. All night? And Axel stayed with him?

"Hey Rox, d'you know what Axel did?" Sora leaned close to Roxas' ear and whispered conspiratorially.

Roxas shook his head.

"He…" Sora began, and then he looked up at Riku, who had just kicked him gently. Riku shook his head by a fraction.

"He carried you back to the hotel." Sora finished. But Roxas could tell that wasn't what Sora had been going to say.

"C'mon Sora, let's go get breakfast. Wanna come Rox?" Riku took Sora's hand and pulled him up.

"No I'm… I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

Riku nodded and walked to the door, tugging Sora along. When they reached the door Sora looked back at his brother. Roxas looked so small and lost. His brother was looking uncharacteristically down. His eyes were closed and his head was turned to the window. The image vanished when Riku pulled him through the door.

"Wait Riku! I wanna get my iPod!" Sora lied. He pulled away from Riku and dashed back into the room. He checked over his shoulder to see if Riku was following. He wasn't. He skidded to a stop by Roxas' head and whispered in his twin's ear.

"He kissed you."

Roxas' eyes snapped open. Sora smiled before grabbing his iPod and running from the room.

Roxas was stunned. Axel…kissed him? Kissed? Kissed him? Roxas grabbed a corner of his pillow and squeezed it tightly. How did he feel? Was he angry? Was he annoyed? Was he confused? Was he…happy? Was he…in love again? Had he never fallen out of love?

The door slowly and quietly glided open. And Axel stepped into the room. It was too late for Roxas to pretend to be asleep the red head had already seen his wide eyes.

"Rox," Axel walked over and sat down on the edge of Roxas' bed. "You're awake. Are you okay? How you feeling?"

"I'm," Roxas began. Angry, annoyed, confused, happy, still in love? How would he answer? With the biggest lie he could tell.

"I'm fine."

Axel sighed quietly. He looked tense.

"Good." His smile was strained.

An awkward silence descended on them. Roxas couldn't look at Axel; all he could think about was what Sora had said.

Axel bit his lip. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you…"

"Do you…"

They both started to speak at the same time.

Axel laughed softly and Roxas felt like his stomach was full of butterflies.

"You go first." He said.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, hesitated and then closed it again. He didn't know what to say now.

"Did…did you get my bag." He finished lamely looking away from Axel as he did.

Axel blinked then smiled sadly.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

....xXx....

"Hooray!!" Demyx cheered as Roxas walked over to their table in the restaurant. Sora turned to look at his brother and joined Demyx in cheering. Some of the other patrons looked at them with eyebrows raised.

"Hey Rox, you okay?" Namine asked as he sat beside her. Axel sat down next to Zexion on the opposite side of the table to Roxas. Zexion raised his eyebrows questioningly but Axel ignored him.

"Yeah I'm great thanks." Roxas answered reaching for the fruit salad bowl. They ate breakfast happily, laughing at each other and talking loudly. Riku made Sora laugh so much he couldn't breathe and had to lean on him for support.

Even as Roxas laughed he couldn't get the confusing thoughts out of his head. He looked back down at his bowl and speared a piece of watermelon. His smile faded slightly and he paused before popping the pink melon into his mouth.

His eyes caught Axel's as he looked back up. The red head hadn't eaten and was watching Roxas with his elbow on the table and his mouth in his hand. He had an odd expression in his eyes. They seemed to be intense and yet confused at the same time.

Roxas swallowed the watermelon painfully. He tried to look away but his own sapphire's kept being drawn to Axel's bright green gaze, like he was looking into a blackhole.

"Rox! Roxas!" Sora called from around Riku.

Axel blinked and sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking down the table. Roxas sensed himself blush slightly and looked around, feeling flustered.

"Y yes?"

"Can we go to the beach again?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked back at his bowl and chased a grape around before managing to spear it.

"You did go yesterday Sora, isn't there anything else you'd like to do?" He asked his twin. He placed the grape into his mouth and heard the crack as he bit into it.

"Yeah but you and Axel didn't get to stay 'cause you collapsed and I'd like us _all _to spend the day there!" Sora pouted. Riku grinned at him and kissed his cheek as Sora was leaning around him.

Sora's pout dissolved and he grinned back at Riku, kissing him full on the mouth.

Roxas averted his gaze and sighed.

"Come on Roxas, it's really nice on the beach and we _were_ supposed to be relaxing right?" Kairi put in from around Namine.

Namine nodded.

"It'll be good for you to properly relax." She said, laying a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah man, you're too stressed, you'll go grey like Riku!" Demyx said gesturing at Riku's hair.

"I'm not _grey _it's silver! And is it any wonder I'm stressed?" Riku protested as Sora kept poking him in the side.

"_I'm _not stressed! Am I?" Roxas asked, looking around at everyone.

"You do seem to be a little tense all the time Rox." Zexion said.

"Yes, you always take everything onto your shoulders, it's not good for you!" Kairi added.

"Yeah you need to wind down!" Sora exclaimed, he now had his hands pinned behind his back by Riku.

Roxas couldn't help but look at Axel. The red head was unusually quiet. He usually would have made some crack about a stressed out blonde by now.

Roxas sighed, pulling his eyes away from Axel, he looked around at the hopeful faces of his friends.

"Okay okay, we will spend the day on the beach."

....xXx....

Demyx took a deep breath, letting the salty, sea air fill his lungs. He loved the beach. He loved the sea. He loved the swimming among the waves.

He loved seeing Zexion squirm and squeal as the cool water washed over his bare feet. He laughed as Zexion blushed at making such an unmanly noise.

Zexion bit his lip self-consciously. He was yet again in his shorts but this time had kept his shirt on. It was unbuttoned though which wasn't that much different to having it off.

"You just gotta splash right in Zexy!" Demyx called as he ran straight through the waves. Zexion watched the water splash up around the blonde. Then Demyx turned to look at him and Zexion saw the water glistening like diamonds on his bare chest. His mouth went dry and he swallowed instinctively.

Demyx grinned at him placing his hands on his slim hips. Zexion stared at his slender but muscular form. He was very well built from all the swimming he did but still retained a willowy figure. Zexion wondered idly if his skin felt as soft as it looked.

"Yoohoo Zexy!" Demyx called out to him.

Zexion gasped and blushed furiously when he realised he had been staring at him! He tore his gaze from Demyx and looked down at his hands which were twisting his shirt.

"_Oh god what am I doing?" _he asked himself. _"He's my best friend, I can't be thinking like this!"_

He mentally slapped and shook himself several times then looked back up at Demyx.

He physically jumped when he saw that the tall blonde was stood in front of him. He stumbled in the soft sand and Demyx reached out a hand to grab his wrist.

But he either underestimated his own strength or Zexion's balance was truly crap because Zexion found himself falling forwards instead of back. A splash of water hit him in the face and his shirt was soaked.

When he opened his eyes he was lying on a soft, warm object. He could hear the rush of the sea a lot closer and he could feel the waves lapping at his feet. He could see the beach stretch on for miles in front of his eyes. There was an odd beat in his ears.

"Ahem."

Zexion's eyes widened and he raised his head to look right into Demyx's sea-green eyes. He was lying on top of Demyx. He gasped and leapt up, only to overbalance again and fall flat on his ass.

Demyx laughed as he got up. He shook his blonde mullet/mohawk and seawater flew out in all directions. He held out a hand to Zexion and hauled him out of the sand.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Zexion could only nod, he wished the blush would go away.

"Well your shirts all wet so I'd take it off if I were you!" Demyx grinned at him.

"Oh er y yeah, yeah I will." Zexion stammered, he hid behind his fringe and walked back up the beach towards their bags.

To his embarrassment all he could think about was that Demyx's skin _had _been soft.

....xXx....

Sora stretched as high as he could. His shoulder cracked and he sighed. He had just been out swimming with Riku and almost won for once but had been distracted by a shiny, silvery fish swimming past. He had towelled off and was now watching everyone else.

The girls were lying on their towels in the sun. Kairi was on her front with a book propped up in front of her. She had a glass next to her full of the golden liquid that tasted kind of mango-y and orangey and slightly spicy. Namine was lying on her back with sunglasses covering her baby blue eyes.

Demyx was playing in the sea with Axel. They were splashing each other and trying to dunk each other's heads under the waves.

Roxas and Zexion were walking back from the beach bar carrying a tray with their drinks.

Sora smiled widely to himself. He liked it when everyone was happy. He liked everyone to smile and have fun. He didn't like quiet or sadness or shouting. He had noticed Axel was getting quieter and quieter and that his twin seemed to be avoiding the red head.

Sora watched as Roxas carried the tray over to where the girls were and Zexion went down to the sea and called Axel and Demyx over. The two taller boys waded out of the water and raced each other back up the beach.

"Hmmmmm." Sora hummed out loud. He was trying to think of a way to get Axel and Roxas to talk. They might call him silly but he was far from stupid. He knew it was because of what he had told Roxas that the blonde was feeling awkward around Axel. And the pair were both idiots, they wouldn't talk unless they were forced to.

Sora then felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"What're you humming about?" Riku asked, kissing the angle between Sora's neck and his shoulders. Sora leaned back against Riku's chest.

"Nothing!" He teased.

"Oh really?" Riku said. He tickled Sora's sides and grinned as Sora yelled and laughed hysterically. He kept going even when Sora collapsed to the ground, wriggling and nearly crying with laughter.

"O okay! Okay Hahaha I'll tell you haha I'll tell! P please HAAA RIKU!" He panted.

Riku let Sora go and Sora gasped trying to get his breath back.

"You _meany_!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku chuckled.

"So don't deny me anything!" He said, grinning. Sora stuck his tongue out. Riku snapped his teeth at it.

"C'mon tell me!" He demanded.

"I was just thinking about how Axel and Rox seem to be ignoring each other. I mean even if they aren't _together _together their still friends right? And friends shouldn't ignore or avoid each other." Sora explained.

Riku pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"No, no they shouldn't." he agreed.

"And I wanted to find a way to get them to at least talk to each other!" Sora said putting his legs either side of Riku's and sitting on his lap.

"Er yeah, yeah that's…that's a good idea." Riku said. He was slightly distracted by having Sora so close.

"Well what should I do?" Sora asked. Riku swallowed. Sora really was very close. Riku could feel everything and was sure Sora should be able to as well.

"Riku!" Sora prompted.

Riku shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry what?"

Sora sighed. He wriggled in Riku's lap, moving even closer to the silverette. Riku very nearly moaned.

"I said, what should I do?"

"Erm, well you could organize a game or something, I dunno." Riku put his hands on Sora's hips saying the first thing that popped into his head.

Sora put his arms around Riku's neck.

"A game? But what kind of…" Then he gasped and jumped slightly. Riku clenched his teeth and breathed a heavy sigh. His boyfriend, who was totally oblivious as to what he was doing to Riku, looked like he had just thought up the most amazing thing ever.

"I got an idea c'mon!" He jumped up from Riku's lap and dragged the boy to his feet. Riku reluctantly followed, thinking that he was gonna need a dip in the cool sea.

....xXx....

"Hide and Seek?" Axel asked incredulously, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes! It'd be awesome!" Sora yelled waving his drink around.

"It would! C'mon how long has it been since we last played it?! " Demyx agreed enthusiastically. Sora nodded manically taking a sip of the golden liquid through a brightly coloured straw.

"I actually quite like this idea!" Kairi smiled over her glass.

"Mmmm me too!" Namine agreed.

"But…but if there's just one person counting and then the rest of us hiding it could take years to find everyone!" Zexion had to be the voice of reason of course.

"HA I've got that covered! We'd do it in pairs!" Sora yelled pointing at Zexion.

"In pairs?" Zexion raised both eyebrows.

"Yes! Me and Riku, Kairi and Namine, You and Demyx and then Axel and Roxas!"

"Not bad, I like it!" Riku said before taking a gulp of his drink. Sora beamed at him.

Zexion blushed at the thought of hiding with Demyx. Alone. Just the two of them in a secluded area.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but to his surprise Axel cut across him.

"Okay but what about boundaries? We can't be out of shouting distance really." He asked. Roxas was sure he threw a quick glance in his direction.

"Oh erm…" Sora thought about it for a moment.

"Well, how about no further than the curve of the bay and then not past the hotel either?" Namine said.

"Yeah you can hide in the jungle-y bit but not up the hill!" Sora added.

"Alright then who's counting?" Kairi asked as she sipped her drink.

"Axel and Roxas can count!" Sora yelled pointing at them.

"Count to?" Axel asked.

"A trillion!!" Sora threw his arms up in the air, thankfully he had finished his drink but the straw flew out the top and landed in Riku's lap.

"Sora, we don't have the vocal ability nor the time to count to a trillion." Axel deadpanned.

"Whatever just a high number to give us time to…"

"ONE!" Axel cut across him.

They all jumped.

"RIKU RUN!!" Sora shrieked grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him away.

"C'mon Zexy!!" Demyx hauled Zexion up and dragged him across the sand.

"Oh GOD you couldn't wait 'till I finished my drink could you!" Kairi yelped. She downed her drink in one and then jumped up tearing after Namine.

"TWO!!" Axel roared after them. Roxas just sat momentarily stunned at the speed they had all run away with.

"THREE!" Axel leaned back on his palms watching them run helter-skelter down the beach.

"You're supposed to cover your eyes dorkus!" Roxas said kneeling in front of Axel and covering his eyes with his hand.

Axel grinned.

"Oh so you're talking to me now huh?" He asked. Roxas took his hand from Axel's emerald eyes and sat back on the sand. He raised an eyebrow and looking at Axel questioningly.

"What?"

"You haven't spoken to me since this morning! You've been ignoring me this whole time." Axel looked at him with his head cocked to one side.

"I've been ignoring you? I haven't been ignoring you!" Roxas shook his head in denial even though a part of him was telling him he had been.

"You have been! And I don't know what the hell I've done!" Axel said crossing his legs and sitting forwards.

Roxas spluttered as he tried to think of something to say.

"I I have…b but what about you? You've been all sullen and silent!" Roxas shot back.

Axel looked at him incredulously.

"I have not. I've talked as much I would normally."

"No you haven't! You've been all quiet and frowning since the hill yesterday and I don't know why!" Roxas' voice rose.

"You've been ignoring me since this morning and I don't know why." Axel threw back calmly.

"ARRGGHH!" Roxas growled and turned away from the infuriating red head. He tucked his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

Axel always did this. Whenever they argued Roxas would be the one who yelled and screamed and Axel would just answer calmly. It just made Roxas even more furious when he did that. That was one of the factors that contributed to the split.

"Hey." Came Axel's voice right beside him. Roxas buried his head in his arms and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey," the redhead said again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Roxas peeked over his arms at Axel. He was watching Roxas with an apologetic expression on his face.

Roxas sighed and unfolded himself.

"I'm sorry too I guess, for getting upset. I just…feel a little weird at the moment." He watched Axel from the corner of his eye.

Axel's lips parted slightly and he looked like he was going to say something. Then he closed his mouth and looked out across the sea. It was starting to turn faintly orange as the sun began to slowly set.

"Well you _did_ faint yesterday," He turned back to Roxas and grinned. "I forgive you."

"Then I guess I should forgive you too." Roxas smiled at him.

"Who couldn't forgive someone as awesome as me?!" Axel asked, throwing his arms wide.

Roxas laughed and pushed Axel into the sand.

"You are so full of yourself!"

Axel laughed and sat back up. He leaned back on his palms and grinned at the sky. Roxas smiled. They _had _buried their real problems again but at least they were back to 'normal'.

"Roxas?" Axel asked sounding thoughtful.

"Hmm?" Roxas turned to him.

"Do you think we should go look for the others yet?"

....xXx....

It took Roxas and Axel the better part of two hours to find them all. Namine and Kairi had been hiding among the rocks that jutted out to sea. Axel insisted they were cheating because they kept on moving around. Sora and Riku had managed to climb one of the huge trees at the edge of the beach and it was only because Sora dropped his sandal on Roxas' head that they actually found them. Demyx and Zexion had simply sat at the beach bar. They were so obvious that Axel and Roxas didn't find them until they had found everyone else!

They had headed back to the hotel and had dinner there before heading wearily to their beds.

* * *

Hooray for playing hide and seek when you're seventeen and getting funny looks from passersby XD lol anyway pleeaase review! It makes my day ^^


	6. Day Four

Wow I really am writing these chapters fast! But work restarts at the weekend so the updates may be a little slower T.T Anyways enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I don't own :D

* * *

"Wow look at these!" Kairi exclaimed snagging Axel's t-shirt as he wandered and pulling him by the arm to look at a stall of pretty, glass jewellery.

It was early morning and they had headed into the city to visit the tourist market. There were hundreds of stalls and small shops with people selling jewellery, beautiful carpets, local sweets, paintings and small statues, all working to part the wide eyed tourist with their money.

They had all split up and had agreed to meet at a nice-looking restaurant that sat along the edge of the harbour. Axel had gone with the girls, Sora and Riku had gone together and then Demyx and Zexion with Roxas.

Axel peered down at the coloured necklaces and bracelets.

"Very pretty." He said.

"They are! Shall I get one?" Kairi asked him keeping hold of his arm so he didn't walk away.

"If you want to then yes." Axel said rolling his eyes. Kairi had been like this _every time _they came across jewellery.

"Hmm but which _one_? They're _all _beautiful!"

Axel sighed and looked around for Namine. He saw the white-blonde standing by a low table with yards of diaphanous cloth in bright colours piled on it. She had a piece of cornflower blue cloth that slipped through her hands like a liquid and jangled lightly from the faux coins that were sewn along the hem.

He watched as she nodded and held out the cloth to the young woman sat behind the table. The woman looked ecstatic that Namine was buying her wares and took the cloth. She carefully folded it and placed it into a paper bag. Namine placed her money into the woman's nut brown hand and took her bag, smiling brightly. The woman then, shyly, took a shiny, silver bangle from a bowl beside her and handed it to Namine.

Namine took it with an amazed smile and the woman bowed her head and thanked her in the native language. Namine said bye and walked back to Axel, positively glowing with happiness.

"Kairi look!" She said holding out the bangle. She explained the whole situation to her twin and then helped Kairi to pick out a necklace with a drop of pink and purple glass attached to a leather thong. Kairi then paid the man and they walked away from the stall.

"Axel can you tie this?" Kairi asked him holding out the ends of the necklace around her neck. Axel took hold of the ends and tied it without strangling her.

"There you go." He said, pulling her hair out of the loop.

"It's so pretty! It suits you!" Namine said.

Kairi giggled.

Axel smiled at them. He had volunteered to go with the girls so they weren't wandering around on their own but the endless jewellery was beginning to get to him.

"OH Sora!" Kairi called suddenly and waved. Axel saw the brunette wave back and then push through the crowd to meet them, dragging Riku along by the hand.

"Hey! How's it going? Kairi that's pretty!" Sora said when he caught up with them and he took a closer look at the necklace.

"I know! I got it over there, there's some real nice stuff!"

"Why don't we go sit at the little bar over there and get a drink." Namine suggested. They all agreed and headed over to the bar with its little plaza dotted with tables.

They ordered drinks and settled at a table. It was good to be out of the crowds with a cool glass in their hands.

Sora started to tell the girls about the things he and Riku had seen and bought, getting some stuff out to show them.

Riku grinned at him and then turned to Axel.

"So, enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Axel swallowed his mouthful.

"Ah well the endless jewellery is a bit of a yawn but yeah, I'm enjoying myself I guess."

"Good, did'ya get anything yet?"

"Well I got my brother some of that sweet stuff, I dunno how you say the name!"

Riku laughed.

"Well I'm sure Reno won't care about the name as long as he can eat it!"

Axel laughed too and leaned back in his chair taking another gulp of his drink.

"Hey Riku, where did we see that little shop with all those little wooden statue things?" Sora asked Riku. Riku began to explain where it was and Axel found his thoughts wandering back to a certain blonde.

He wondered how Roxas was doing.

....xXx....

"Zexy look at this! Oh I want one!" Demyx called out.

Zexion turned to look at whatever the dark blonde was looking at. He was watching a man play the strange, local, stringed instrument that seemed to be a skill few could master.

"Demyx you already have a guitar _and _your sitar back home and besides I don't think they sell those." Zexion said, walking over to join him in watching the man, who could move his fingers faster than Zexion had ever seen, play the beautiful, haunting music.

"I know I know but I still want one! Look at how fast he can play and yet produce such a beautiful sound! I would have tied my fingers in knots by now!" Demyx grinned down at him briefly before looking back up.

"You play beautifully too." Zexion said. Then he realised what he had said. He looked up at Demyx with a faint, pink flush across his face.

Demyx was beaming at him.

"Thank you!" He said and then he took a handful of coins from his pocket and placed them into the wooden bowl in front of the player. The man smiled gratefully at Demyx as he played. Demyx nodded back and they turned from him and dodged their way out of the crowd watching him.

Zexion sighed when they stepped out of the squash of spectators and into the crush of shoppers. He didn't much like huge crowds, they made him nervous. He looked around.

"Hey Dem, where's Roxas?" He asked.

Demyx used his superior height to look around for the blonde they were with.

"Oh he's over there! I can see him come on." And he began to push through the tourists and sellers towards Roxas.

Zexion tried to keep up with him. He cursed, not for the first time today, his smaller stature. He was buffeted this way and that, people kept hitting him with bags and their shoulders throwing back a casual apology. He looked around for Demyx but realised that he couldn't see him anywhere.

He began to panic. His breathing quickened. This was why he _hated _crowds. The heat was oppressive and he looked around again, seeing only unfamiliar faces.

Then he felt a cool hand grasp his own. He looked up at Demyx's smiling face.

"C'mon Zex, hold my hand then I won't lose you!"

He trailed behind Demyx. The crowds parted a little to let them through.

All Zexion could think of was his hot hand in Demyx's cool one. He was embarrassed to realise that his hand was all sweaty, but he didn't dare let go to wipe it. His breathing had slowed down and he no longer felt as flustered and oppressed.

Thanks to Demyx.

"_Oh god," _He thought._ "I'm falling for my best friend."_

"There you are Roxy!" Demyx called when they spotted the blonde standing by a stall selling tribal items.

"Hey guys!" Roxas smiled at them. His eye caught Zexion's hand in Demyx's and his smile widened.

Zexion pulled his hand from the taller blonde's and surreptitiously wiped it on his shorts. Demyx looked a little put out when he let go but the look was soon erased by his broad smile.

"So, you still looking for something for Cloud and Leon huh?" Demyx said leaning over and looking at the items for sale.

"Yeah, I dunno what to get though!" Roxas sighed.

The young boy behind the stall watched them with a lopsided grin on his face.

"These are good, I made them myself." He said pointing out a cloth with wooden necklaces laid on top. His accent had the lilting, rolling tones that said he was a native.

Roxas looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup. Carved them and everything. No two are the same, completely unique" The young boy answered proudly. He didn't look that much older than them.

"Wow." Zexion whispered leaning right down to look at the little wooden charms. He blushed when Demyx leaned over his shoulder, his breath dancing by his ear.

"I like that one!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing to a swirling, teardrop shape that was carved from a lighter wood.

"That one's nice." Zexion said pointing to a delicate feather shaped one that was attached to the leather by the shaft, so it appeared to be upside down.

But Roxas had already found one for Cloud. It was a little wolf, sitting with its head thrown up, mid-howl. It was made of a dark, reddish wood and attached to a black leather thong. He picked it up and then held it out to the stall boy.

"I'll take this one." He said. The boy grinned at him, taking the wolf from Roxas' hand and turning to get a paper bag.

"Good choice, took me days to do him!" The boy said, slipping the wolf into the bag. Roxas smiled at him and then handed over his money and took the bag.

"Well, bye. And thank you!" Roxas said before walking away.

After a few strides he realised he was walking alone. He looked back to see Demyx and Zexion buying the necklaces they had liked and spotted the boy staring at him.

His two friends paid for their necklaces and walked over to Roxas.

"C'mon Rox!" Demyx said when they caught up. Roxas shook his head slightly and followed.

....xXx....

Axel watched Sora, Namine and Kairi as they walked down the street, stopping at stalls and shops that caught their attention. He and Riku were enough of a presence that people didn't hassle them for long and the trio skipped on, happy to be together.

Axel glanced at Riku and saw that the silverette's gaze was never far from Sora. Whenever a stall holder or shop owner began to harass the brunette, Riku's gaze darkened and when Sora laughed at something, Riku smiled just to see him happy.

Axel found his thoughts, once again, unwillingly turning to Sora's blonde twin. He had once watched over Roxas in much the same way as Riku was doing. He had gotten annoyed when people harassed or tried to flirt with _his _Roxas, he had smiled just to see Roxas happy. Roxas had been his everything.

"Penny for your thoughts Axel?"

Axel stopped a second before he crashed into Sora. He looked down at the brunette who was smiling up at him and, for a crazy moment, he saw Roxas instead.

He blinked and the blonde spikes became brown.

"Sorry, I was just spacing out for a second." Axel smiled back at Sora.

"Well come on! We're being left behind!" Sora grabbed Axel's hand and tugged the red head to where Riku, Namine and Kairi were looking at a stall selling statues.

"Oh my god! Check these out Sora!" Kairi said, she was blushing and Namine had her hand over her mouth, her eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Hmmm what?" Sora asked as he drew level with them. He let go of Axel's hand and Riku put an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Kairi pointed out the things she wanted Sora to look at.

"Wow, they have big bananas! Why are they holding them like that?" Sora put his head to one side, as if he would understand it better from a different angle.

Riku spluttered with laughter and Axel chuckled when he saw the statues.

They were little, naked, bronze men and they held their giant 'bananas' in their hands.

"Baby they aren't bananas!" Riku managed to say when he calmed down a bit.

"Well then what are they?" Sora asked innocently, looking confusedly at Riku.

"They're not wearing any clothes, Sora. You figure it out" Axel explained grinning.

Sora looked back at the statues and then a bright red blush spread rapidly across his cheeks. Riku laughed again and kissed Sora on the forehead.

"Oh…that's…why would _anyone _wanna statue of a little, butt naked man with a _huge_...doodle?!" Sora spluttered indignantly. They laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

"Well I'm pretty sure Reno wouldn't mind one!" Axel giggled.

"Yeah well your brothers a…a pervert!" Sora pouted. Axel nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys we gotta be at the restaurant! I bet the others are there already!" Kairi tugged on Riku's sleeve and pulled them away from the little naked men.

....xXx....

Sure enough, when they arrived at the restaurant, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion were already seated at a table along a low wall. They joined them and juggled themselves around until everyone was seated where they wanted to be.

The view was spectacular. It was a straight down drop to the harbour on the other side of the wall. Tall ships and small fishing boats bobbed in the glittering, azure ocean. The cliffs rose up at the other side of the haven and the jungle, coloured a thousand different shades of green, grew right up to the edge. The dazzling sun shone on everything, making things glow with a bright corona of light.

They ordered their meals and sipped at cool juices as they waited. They talked about their experiences and their purchases, occasionally getting things out to show. There was a lot of laughter like there should be between best friends.

When the food arrived they ate hungrily. Shopping was hungry work and the heat didn't help.

"So what does everyone wanna do for the rest of the day?" Riku asked as he ate, looking around the table.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" Sora hummed trying to get Riku's attention. He hastily swallowed his mouthful.

"We could go down to the…"

"If you say 'beach' again, Sora, I will throw you over this wall into the harbour." Axel interrupted him. Sora pouted at the red head.

"Oh but come on, there's still stuff we could do on the beach!" Sora whined.

"We could go surfing!" Demyx said excitedly. Zexion raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Sora turned to his brother. "Come on Rox, you used to _love _surfing back on the Destiny Isles!"

"Yeah but that was a couple'a years back Sora, we haven't surfed for ages." Roxas said putting his glass back down.

"Exactly! It'd be great to do it again!"

"But, you, Roxas and Demyx are the only ones who c_an _surf! What'd the rest of us do?" Axel asked pointing his fork at Sora.

"Did I here you say you can surf?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

They all turned to look up at the boy standing at the foot of the table.

Roxas eyes widened.

"You're the guy from the stall!" He exclaimed. Axel raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at the boy.

"That's me!" He said grinning broadly. "Me and a couple'a guys were here for lunch when I heard you talking about surfing! And you're from the Destiny Isles?"

He gestured behind him and they saw three more boys waiting for him.

"Yeah, me and my twin Sora are from the Isles, but we moved to Twilight Town a few years back." Roxas explained, smiling back at him. Sora waved when Roxas said his name.

"Wow! So you surf then?"

"Um not for a while actually."

"Well, me and the guys were gonna go down to the beach, catch some waves you know? Maybe you'd like to come? Get back into it? We have some spare boards you could use!" The boy said excitedly.

"OH yes! Let's go Rox!" Sora exclaimed almost jumping up in his seat. The boy laughed.

"Well, yeah I guess so, if you don't mind us tagging along?" Roxas said, Sora 'kerchinged' next to him.

"No no its fine! Well we'll meet you at the Sunset Hotel beach, that's where you're staying right? Good, you can catch some good waves there. Umm about one o'clockish?"

Roxas nodded and he was about to walk away when he turned back to them.

"My name's Jordan by the way." He said.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas called back and then he waved as Jordan walked back to his friends.

He smiled and went back to his meal.

"YES surfing today! Woohoo!" Sora cheered, happy to have gotten his own way again. Demyx cheered along with him.

"_He _certainly seemed like a nice guy, hmm Roxas?" Kairi smiled, elbowing Roxas in the side.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I guess." Roxas shrugged.

Kairi and Namine exchanged loaded glances. Riku tried to calm Sora down and Demyx was attempting to get Zexion interested about going surfing.

Axel was poking at his food, no longer interested in eating.

* * *

Oh noes! A rival? About the little men statues I actually found some of them in Turkey XD Please read and review XD


	7. Surfing

^^' Weeeeell this chapter took me so long to write I hope it's okay T.T Please excuse any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes or whatever, I can hardly form a sentence in my head at the moment let alone write one XD

So, yeah, Chapter Seven in all its....glory?

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Axel watched, with an expression like thunder, as Jordan reminded Roxas the stance to use for surfing. Roxas was grinning happily and balancing on the blue and white board, which was on the sand for the moment.

He very nearly growled when Jordan put his hand on Roxas' waist to adjust his position. Kairi looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him; she followed his gaze towards Jordan and Roxas. She didn't say anything, but went back to her book with a perceptive look in her eyes.

....xXx....

"Okay, ready to catch some waves?" Jordan asked Roxas.

The blonde nodded, looking excited. Sora and Demyx were already out, playing in the huge swells that crashed in the sea.

"Alright! I'll watch from here okay?" Jordan said.

Roxas nodded.

"Thanks!" He said, and then he ran to the sea and placed the board on top of the water. He paddled out to the waves and then stood confidently.

Jordan watched Roxas get the hang of it and then he looked back up the beach.

The silver haired guy, Riku, was standing at the water's edge, watching Sora with a happy smile on his face and the short one, Zexion, was sat with his feet in the water and a book in his hands. Every so often he would peek over his book and blush.

The two girls, Jordan recalled them as Namine and Kairi, were sitting on towels, reading, and the other guy…

"_What __**was **__his name?!" _Jordan thought. Something beginning with…A! Yes A that was it…

Jordan racked his brains, trying to remember the name…

Axel!

Yeah that was it, Axel.

He looked up at the red-head.

Axel didn't look impressed about something. Jordan wondered what it was.

He wandered back up the beach towards them, deciding to try getting to know Roxas' friends some more.

....xXx....

Axel frowned when he spotted Jordan walking towards them.

"Axel," Kairi said in a warning tone, not looking away from her book. "Play nice."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Jordan greeted them.

Axel pointedly ignored him, staring instead at Riku and Sora. Sora had just got in from the sea and Riku was wrapping a towel around him, kissing his nose.

"Hey, sit down for a bit and talk to us." Kairi replied, patting the space between her and Axel.

Jordan sat down in the suggested place and looked out to sea too.

"He's doing really well, you know, for someone who said he was outta practice!" Jordan said, obviously referring to Roxas.

Kairi and Namine followed his gaze and watched Roxas surf.

"He used to surf a lot, before he moved" Namine said, smiling at Jordan.

"So…where do you guys live then?" Jordan asked, tearing his eyes away from Roxas.

"Oh we live in Twilight Town" Kairi nodded.

"Isn't that close to the beach? Can't you surf there?" Jordan thought back to school and his geography lessons, he was sure Twilight Town wasn't far from the coast.

"It is close but we don't get very big waves, not good ones for surfing so they tell us"

"Oh…well then I guess it's a good job he met me then!" Jordan grinned. Kairi and Namine laughed but Axel rolled his eyes and stood up.

They looked up at him as he walked off down the beach, his hands in his pockets.

"Umm…have I done or said something to…offend him?" Jordan asked, looking a little worried.

Kairi and Namine sighed, exchanging a glance.

"Oh umm…not really, you see, he and Roxas…where close…"

Jordan looked blankly at Namine.

"Really close…they were together." Namine explained.

Jordan's eyes widened and he looked at Axel's retreating back and then to Roxas out on the sea and then back to the girls.

"They were…wait 'were'?" Jordan frowned.

"Yeah, they broke up a while back," Kairi said, and then she stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Namine nodded and Kairi hurried across the sand towards Axel.

"Axel, Axel!" She called. The red-head turned to her over his shoulder but carried on walking.

"Axel!" Kairi caught up with him and grabbed his arm. She linked their arms together and walked with him.

"What's wrong Ax?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing's wrong Kai" He said back, not looking at her and instead staring out across the beach.

"You're terrible at lying Axel, so just tell me," Kairi shook his arm gently.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again,

"Is it Jordan?"

"No"

But Axel answered too quickly, Kairi knew he was lying again.

"Axel," Kairi sighed, this was going to hurt him, saying this, but he had to realise it.

"Axel, you no longer have the right to interfere with Roxas' love life."

Axel stopped and Kairi slipped her arm from his and stood in front of him. She looked, sadly, into his emerald eyes.

"You left him, you let go," She pressed her point, knowing it was going to hurt.

Axel felt like she was thrusting a red-hot, needle into his heart. Had he let go? The feelings he had for Roxas, had they truly been left behind?

"That's the thing Kairi," He felt his throat closing up and his voice wobbled. "I don't think I have let go."

"Oh, Axel." Kairi folded him into her arms and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You need to talk to him, it's no good bottling up how you feel. Even you would explode doing that!" Kairi whispered to him.

Axel held back his tears, he wouldn't cry.

"I can't, I don't how to tell him." He whispered back.

"You just need to be honest, and not expect anything back. Roxas may have moved on, or be moving on." Kairi murmured.

Axel pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

Roxas may move on. He may find another guy and fall for him. It might be this 'Jordan' guy. Axel nodded and swallowed.

"I'll try"

Kairi smiled at him.

"That's all you need to do, Roxas won't get angry he's not like that, you know that."

Axel nodded again.

"I know"

"Come on then, let's go back, and you are going to be nice to Jordan!" Kairi smiled, taking Axel's hand. Axel gave a huff of laughter and they walked back across the beach towards their waving friends.

....xXx....

"That was AMAZING!" Demyx cried when he got back to the beach. He stuck the board into the sand and grinned.

Zexion smiled at him, with his book clutched in his arms. The sun was setting, turning the sky a fiery red, pink and orange, and it was cooling down.

"You were brilliant, I was watching here." Zexion blushed as he complemented Demyx.

Demyx's face brightened and he threw an arm around Zexion's shoulders, pulling him close against his bare chest.

Zexion's eyes widened like they would pop out of his head and he blushed like a tomato.

"Thanks Zexy!" He cried. When he let go of Zexion, after he was called over by Sora, the bookworm staggered.

How close had they just been?

Surprisingly, he found himself feeling happy as well as embarrassed. He didn't mind Demyx hugging him out of the blue like that. He hated his personal space being invaded, even by his parents, but when Demyx did it…he didn't mind. In fact he liked it.

"Oh crap." He whispered, clutching his book tightly and hiding his face behind his fringe.

" 'Oh crap' what?"

Zexion jumped and turned to face Riku. The silverette had his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"_How long has he been standing there?!" _Zexion thought.

"Umm nothing, just talking…to myself." He blushed again. Riku laughed and ruffled his hair.

"First sign of madness!" He laughed again and they walked up the beach towards their group. Zexion smiled.

They were silent for a while and then Riku broke it.

"So…you wouldn't happen to be 'oh crap'-ing about Demyx would you?"

Zexion stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at Riku in shock.

How did he know? Did he know how Zexion felt about Demyx? Did the others know? And worst of all, did Demyx know?

"Its okay, Demyx doesn't know, I just kinda figured it out." Riku held up his hands in front of him.

Zexion looked down at his feet, he curled his toes into the cool, damp sand.

"I…it's just..." He looked up desperately at Riku. "I'm falling for my best friend…and I've never…felt like this before."

Riku smiled at him and he put a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Hey, I know how you feel, it was…difficult for me, when I realised I was in love with Sora, and I'd never felt like that before! You just need to work up the courage to tell him."

Zexion bit his lip.

"What if…what if he doesn't like me after I tell him? What if he hates me?" Zexion was close to tears at this point.

"He won't hate you, this is Demyx we're talking about! He doesn't hate. I'm sure he'd be fine with it." Riku reassured him. "Trust me."

Zexion looked up into Riku's aqua eyes.

"Riku!"

They looked back up the beach. Sora was waving at Riku and beckoning him over.

"Okay?" Riku asked Zexion.

Zexion nodded and Riku smiled, walking towards Sora.

....xXx....

"Thanks for the boards and the help!" Roxas thanked Jordan.

"Oh, don't mention it!" Jordan shook his hands at Roxas. "So I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, we're here for another two days before we head home, so maybe we'll see you again!" Roxas smiled. "Bye for now!"

"Bye!" Jordan waved as they turned to leave.

"He's nice Roxas," Kairi said, linking Roxas' arm and smiling at him.

Roxas looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, he's nice."

Axel stuck his hands into his pockets angrily.

* * *

I never meant to carry on Jordan this much but dont worry he's not in it for much longer XD

Pleeeeaaase Read and Review ^^' I could use some encouragment at the moment


	8. Truth, Kiss or Dare

Chapter eight! So soon! :O

Enjoy ;D

Disclaimer: Don't own! Apart from Jordan ;P

* * *

"Riku! Look there's one here!" Sora cried, crouching down in the dust.

"Where? Oh I see it! Here let me get it, get the camera out," Riku said, joining Sora in the dust and reaching towards the little, green insect. Sora reached into Riku's bag and pulled out the camera.

"I got it," Riku said, holding up the little mantis. "Take a picture before it runs off"

Sora quickly turned the camera on and leaned close to take the picture.

"Did'ya get it?" Riku asked, breathing down Sora's ear and making his spine shiver.

"Y, yeah, h, hang on though I wanna get a close-up with its scary eyes." Sora blushed and zoomed the camera lens until he had a close-up of its bug eyes. Riku grinned, loving the effect he had on his boyfriend.

"Okay you can let it go now" Sora said, standing up and tucking the camera back into its bag and slinging the slim strap around his shoulder. Riku eased the mantis from his hand and joined Sora.

He slipped his arms around Sora's waist from behind and rested his chin on the brunette's head. Sora leaned back against him and smiled.

"Having fun, Riku?" Sora asked, twisting his head and looking up at Riku. Riku smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Of course I am, I'm with you" Riku stated simply and then he kissed him. Sora smiled into the kiss and turned in Riku's arms, laying his hands on the silverette's chest.

....xXx....

Roxas looked a little stunned when they came across Sora and Riku making out in the middle of the dusty path. It would take him a while to get used to the idea of his baby twin kissing someone.

"Hey guys! You're supposed to be looking for wildlife!" Kairi grinned at them, putting her hands on her hips. Sora and Riku broke apart but Riku kept Sora in his arms.

"I've got a wild life I don't need to look for one" Riku replied with a straight face. Kairi, Namine and Demyx giggled. Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. Axel was silent.

He had been out-of-sorts all day, since they had woken up and decided to head out of the City a little and explore the dusty, sun-baked, plains, with its sparse green trees and spiky grasses that spread to the East of the City. They had all agreed, especially as it meant they wouldn't go to the beach again, and had set off, armed with plenty of water and food and, of course, cameras.

Axel had talked to them and had joined in the 'Great Epic Wildlife Treasure Hunt Thingy', as Sora and Demyx had dubbed it, but it was all with a fake enthusiasm.

Kairi's words yesterday had hit home the realisation that, yes he had once been with Roxas but he could no longer claim anything from it. He had ended it. He had left Roxas.

Ended, that word had such finality. Axel didn't like it. He hated endings, even films and books. He hated the thought of something just stopping and ceasing to be. He supposed it stemmed from his mother's death ten years ago, but since then he had had a hatred of endings.

And yet, he was the one who pushed Roxas to finish it. He had built Roxas so high on love that when the fall came, he fell a long way.

"Axel!" Roxas called.

Axel looked up at the blonde. His head was framed by a corona of sunlight and his eyes sparkled like the ocean.

How the hell could he have let that end?

How the hell could he have been stupid enough to let Roxas go?

"Axel, come on! We're gonna eat now" Roxas beckoned him over to where Namine was spreading a blanket to save themselves from the dust that got into everything.

Axel walked over, feeling a little light-headed. He sat down between Demyx and Kairi and took his bag from his back.

They pulled the various items of food that they had bought from their bags and arranged it all on the blanket.

"Sora, wear your cap baby, you'll get heat stroke" Riku said, putting Sora's blue cap on his brunette spikes.

Sora pouted up at Riku.

"I don't like to wear it!" he said.

"I don't care you're wearing it, you're not getting ill on my watch" Riku kissed Sora's nose.

Roxas watched them from the corner of his eye. He should have told Sora to wear the hat, he was his twin after all! He sighed, picking at the bread in his hand.

Axel thought back to when Roxas fainted from the heat back on their first day here. He should have realised Roxas had been too hot. He should have made Roxas wear a hat.

....xXx....

"Let's play truth, kiss or dare!" Kairi said excitedly after a few minutes.

"What?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Oh no, no let's not!" Zexion protested.

"Why? It's good fun! We haven't played for a while!" Kairi leaned forward slightly, grinning.

Namine nodded beside her, her baby blue eyes shining.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Demyx cried out, munching on an apple.

Zexion bit his lip. He was torn between wanting to play because Demyx did and not wanting to play because he hated the stupid game.

"Yeah sounds cool" Riku said, pulling Sora onto his lap. Sora nodded in agreement, his mouth being full of chicken.

"Great! So, I'll go first as it was my idea!" Kairi said, not giving Roxas and Zexion a chance to disagree.

"Okay, Sora, truth, kiss or dare?" She asked him. Sora pondered for a second before,

"Kiss!" He grinned.

Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas mumbled,

"Kissaholic"

"Oookay," Kairi thought for a while. And then a devilish grin spread across her face. Sora gulped.

"Kiss Roxas, on the lips!" She said triumphantly.

Roxas blinked. Riku's eyebrows shot up.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey you chose kiss!" Kairi giggled holding her hands up.

Sora groaned. His pride was at stake though so he crawled forward and knelt up in front of his twin.

"I am so gonna regret this" He said, leaning closer.

"_You're _gonna regret it?!" Roxas said before Sora closed the gap and kissed him. They closed their eyes so as not to see their twins face.

Kairi's eyes widened and a grin spread across her lips. Namine's fingers twitched, she wished she had a sketchpad with her right now. Riku felt a stirring in his pants that he didn't want to admit to.

The twins broke apart and Sora stuck his tongue out.

"Bleh, that's like kissing myself!" He grumbled, crawling back to Riku. Roxas wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

Sora sat back on Riku's lap and then he wriggled a bit and frowned.

"Riku, your phone's sticking into me!" He complained. Riku grinned.

"Sorry, I'm sure it'll calm down soon." He said. The girls and Demyx laughed out loud, Zexion blushed and Roxas frowned. Axel smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Okay Sora, your turn" Kairi told him. Sora grinned.

"Ummm," He looked around the group. "Demyx, truth, kiss or dare?"

"Kiss," Demyx grinned, he had to one-up Sora so he chose the same one as the brunette had.

Sora's eyes glinted.

"Okay, kiss Zexion"

Zexion almost had a heart attack. He spluttered on his drink and Namine patted his back as he coughed.

Demyx's grin widened.

"_Perfect" _he thought.

He crawled across to Zexion and sat in front of him. Zexion blushed a deep red.

This was it. The moment when all was revealed. First kiss, coming right up!

Demyx leaned closer. Zexion could see the motes of light dancing in his sea-green eyes. He could see his soft looking lips come closer and closer.

His eyes slowly drifted shut and all he could hear was Demyx's gentle breathing and his own heartbeat.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here! Oh….sorry…"

And Demyx pulled away and sat back. Zexion was left feeling unsatisfied.

Axel clenched his fists.

Jordan walked into view.

"Jordan!" Roxas said, looking happy to see him.

"Hey! Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" He looked apologetic as he walked over to their blanket. He wore a pair of long shorts and a shirt that hung open, revealing his smooth, tanned chest.

Zexion opened his mouth but Demyx beat him to it.

"No, it was just a game." He said casually, smiling at Jordan.

Zexion froze. Just a game? He frowned. This was just a game? He looked down at the blanket and picked at the food on his plate.

He didn't see the look of want Demyx threw his way.

"A game?" Jordan asked as Kairi motioned for him to sit down. He sat beside Namine and Riku, who had Sora on his lap.

"Yeah, truth, kiss or dare" Roxas explained smiling.

"Oh! I've played that before! Wow I haven't played it for ages!" Jordan smiled back and leaned on his hands.

"Well, do you wanna play with us?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! If that's okay," Jordan nodded.

"Of course it is! Demy I think it's your turn" Kairi turned to Demyx.

Demyx thought.

"Namine, truth, kiss or dare?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Truth" She said calmly.

"Okaaay, is it true that in our last year of primary school, you had a crush on Roxas?" Demyx asked grinning and leaning back on his hands.

Namine laughed and blushed faintly.

"Yes, it was true, not anymore though." She smiled kindly at Roxas.

Roxas smiled back.

"My turn. Axel, truth, kiss or dare?" She turned to Axel.

Axel sighed, he had hoped he would be able to get through the game without being asked anything.

"What the hell, kiss" He said, looking confidently at Namine and avoiding Jordan's eye.

"Okay, kiss Demyx." She smiled gently but her eyes shone mischievously.

Axel rolled his eyes and turned to Demyx beside him.

"Pucker up Dem" He said, before taking the back of Demyx's neck in one hand and kissing him.

Demyx smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes.

Zexion felt as though his heart would break.

Roxas had an odd feeling develop in his tummy and he frowned slightly.

When they broke apart Axel grinned at Demyx who smiled back.

"Still got it?" He whispered. Demyx nodded.

Axel leaned back on his hands and looked around the group. He was feeling suddenly confident and his eye fell on Jordan.

"Jordan. Truth, kiss or dare?" He said.

"Oh well, I hardly know you guys so not kiss, you look like you can think up scary dares, so truth I guess." Jordan said, looking a little nervous.

"Gay, straight or bi?" Axel asked the first question that popped into his head without hesitating. Jordan gawked at Axel.

"Axel!" Roxas cried looking incredulous.

"What? It's a viable question, and I'm curious," Axel shrugged and then looked back at Jordan. "He can always refuse to tell, of course that'll earn him a forfeit."

Jordan swallowed. Even Zexion looked interested.

"Ummm…" Jordan looked reluctant to answer.

"You don't have to answer that Jordan! And Axel will not be giving you a forfeit!" Roxas said annoyed at Axel for asking quite a personal question.

"Hey, Roxas, it was a viable question! If he doesn't answer…"

"I'm bi…with tendencies towards men." Jordan answered.

Axel raised an eyebrow and Roxas paused in berating him, looking at Jordan with his mouth still open. Kairi grinned at Namine who grinned back.

"Greedy…" Riku said into Sora's hair, smiling.

The ice broke and everyone laughed, save for Axel.

He sighed quietly. He knew it, Jordan had been hitting on Roxas of course.

"Okay, does this mean it's my turn?" Jordan asked, grinning.

"Yup!" Sora nodded happily.

"Okay, Kairi? Truth, kiss or dare?" He said looking at Kairi.

Kairi grinned boldly.

"Dare!" She said, looking at Jordan daringly.

"Okay, sing the first verse of Barbie Girl." Jordan grinned at her.

She grabbed a bottle and stood up, using the bottle as a microphone.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie wo-orld, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation" She sung in a false high voice.

"Come on Barbie lets go party!" She adopted a deep voice for Ken.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie wo-orld, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation" She sung again in her high voice.

They fell around laughing at her. She grinned and seated herself again.

"Haha Kai hahah you, you should defiantly consider ahaha a career in music!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah hahaha I sense a debut album Hahaha" Demyx laughed, clutching his stomach.

Kairi smiled.

"Whatever guys don't diss my singing! Anyway, Roxas! Truth, kiss or dare?" She asked the blonde who was laughing fit to burst.

"Hahaha oh um kiss" Roxas answered without thinking.

Kairi grinned naughtily

"Very well, Roxas, you must kiss…" She paused for dramatic effect.

Roxas felt his heart sinking. He couldn't believe he said that without thinking, to the she-devil that Kairi could be.

"Jordan!" She said.

Axel felt all the colour drain from his face.

* * *

Cliffhanger!! Hahaha *evil Xigbar/pirate laugh*

Please Read and Review! Sora will give you cookies if you do ;D


	9. A party?

Omg tiny chapter!! so sorry if you were expecting something amazing T.T I totally lost any inspiration with this chapter *goes and cries in some corner*

Anyway, please enjoy what little there is ^^'

Disclaimer: Usual stuff ^^

* * *

Roxas stared wide eyed at Jordan. Had Kairi just said what he thought she had?

Jordan stared back with an odd expression on his face, something between shock and want.

"Um Kai, I don't think that was a good idea." Namine whispered to her twin.

Axel looked down at the blanket. If they were gonna do it, he didn't want to watch.

Demyx threw Axel a worried look and Sora bit his lip.

Roxas swallowed.

"I…I'm gonna forfeit" He mumbled, looking down at the plate in front of him. Kairi sighed and Jordan looked one part relieved, one part disappointed.

Axel looked up. Roxas forfeited?

"I think we should call an end to that game" Zexion said, being the voice of reason again. Demyx, Namine and Riku nodded. Sora watched his twin worriedly.

"Anyway! What do you all wanna do now?" Riku asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended on the group.

"We could go to the…" Sora started.

"NO!" Axel, Zexion, Namine and Roxas all shouted at the same time.

Sora drooped.

"What? You don't even know what I was gonna say!" He whined.

"We do Sora, you were gonna suggest the beach again, and sure it's nice to spend time there, but we've done that so much this week!" Roxas explained, pushing the recent events to the back of his mind.

Sora pouted.

"Um, does that mean you don't wanna come to a party we're having on the beach?" Jordan put in uncomfortably.

"Party?" Kairi perked up and looked at Jordan with a spark in her eyes.

"Yeah, we're having a bonfire on the beach, to celebrate the new chief you know, there'll be bonfires all down the beach, and dancing and music." Jordan looked around at them all, his eyes lingering on Roxas.

"A party?! Oh can we go? Axel, can we go?" Demyx threw his arms around Axel's neck, nearly strangling him, and begged him.

"Ahhh, Dem let go! I don't know, if you want to, why do you have to ask me?" Axel rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Yes!! We're all going right?" Demyx looked eagerly at everyone.

"Yeah!" Sora cried, bouncing up and down in Riku's lap. Riku winced.

"Sora, stay still, and yeah it'll be good fun" He said.

"Sounds fun, so we're in!" Kairi added, speaking for herself and Namine.

"Zexion?" Demyx looked at him hopefully.

Zexion looked back at Demyx's sea-green eyes. He didn't much like parties. He didn't really like to drink and the noise didn't suit him. But Demyx wanted to go.

He sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." He said, sounding reluctant. Demyx beamed at him.

They all turned to look at Roxas.

Roxas smiled.

"Okay, if everyone's going, I will too."

* * *

Oh mai goodness! A party?! :O

Please review ^^ all it takes is to press that little button down there X3 and then i will write the next chapter!! Which will be longer i promise T.T

Peace out!


	10. Sunset Spice

OHMAIGOODNESS! Ten chapters!!! Wow i never expected it to get this long XD Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are starting to moooooove along now.....finally T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own! Apart from Jordan, his friends and Sunset Spice :P

* * *

"You ready girls?" Axel asked tapping on the girl's bedroom door with his knuckles.

"No! Give us another…ten minutes!" Kairi called from inside.

Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx, who giggled. Ten minutes ago they had said they'd be ready in ten minutes.

"C'mon! You said you'd be ready ten minutes ago! We're all ready and we can see the fires on the beach from here!" Demyx called through the door.

"It takes time to look this good!" Kairi called back and they heard Namine giggle.

Axel sighed and leaned on the wall, folding his arms. Demyx smiled at him.

....xXx....

Roxas knocked on Zexion's door and then entered.

"Hey Zex, you ready?" He asked. Then he spotted Zexion sat on his bed with a book in his hands and his glasses over his eyes. Roxas sighed and smiled wearily.

"Zex, we're going soon" He said, stepping into the room and closing the door. Zexion put his book down and took his glasses off. He looked at Roxas.

"I…I don't think I'm gonna go" He said quietly.

Roxas raised both eyebrows in slight surprise and then smiled at him. He sat down on the bed beside him.

"You already said you would go Zex, and Demyx wouldn't be too happy if you cancelled on him." Roxas said, looking at Zexion who was looking down at the blanket.

At Roxas' words he looked up sharply.

"I'm not cancelling, it's not a date Roxas. I'm just…not cut out for parties" He finished lamely.

Roxas raised one eyebrow.

"It's not a big party Zex, it's just a bonfire and a group of teenagers" Roxas said.

Zexion sighed and stared at the wall in front of him.

"But…there'll be…music and…and drinking and…I don't really do either." Zexion looked down at his hands and blushed slightly.

Roxas laughed.

"Oh come on, you can dance! Remember at the party at Hayner's last year? You danced then! And I won't be drinking so that's one more person"

Zexion looked over at Roxas, a slightly desperate look in his eyes.

"Look," Roxas pulled Zexion into a hug. "Demyx will love you even if you don't drink or dance, he'll just love the fact that you're there"

Zexion nodded hesitantly.

"Great, now come on! Find something to wear, we're going soon!"

....xXx....

Riku leaned on the wall and waited for the others to join him and Sora. They had been ready a while ago and were still waiting on the girls and Zexion.

Riku looked an oblivious Sora up and down. He was wearing a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt that seemed to accentuate his figure rather than conceal it.

Sora sighed impatiently and turned to face Riku.

"Riku, how long will they be? I wanna go now!" He pouted. Riku was still staring at Sora.

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Riku!" He called out. Riku snapped out of it and shook his head a little.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

Sora placed his hands on his hips and grinned mischievously at Riku.

"What were you staring at?" He asked, slowly inching towards his boyfriend.

"Umm, nothing" Riku swallowed, watching the way Sora's hips tilted as he crept forwards.

"Oh really, looked to me like you were checking me out!" Sora grinned and leaned his body against Riku's.

Riku put his hands on Sora's hips.

"Mmmm maybe I was." He said, before leaning down and capturing Sora's lips in a kiss.

Sora went up on his tiptoes and deepened the kiss. Riku answered to it eagerly.

"Guys, save it for later" Kairi said, grinning, as the rest of their group came down the stairs.

They broke apart reluctantly. Sora blushing slightly.

"Are you finally ready?" Riku asked, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist from behind and resting his chin on the top of Sora's head.

"Yes yes we're ready! What d'you think?" Kairi asked, twirling on the spot.

She wore a pink and red sarong that she had tucked up until it was almost a mini skirt, with a red halter neck. On her feet were a pair of pink flip-flops and her wrists and ankles had various bracelets jangling from them. Namine wore the same except in shades of white and light blue.

Riku couldn't believe that such a simple outfit had taken so long.

"Very pretty" He complimented them. They smiled happily.

"Yeah yeah can we go now?!" Sora asked impatiently.

As they approached the beach they could see, illuminating the darkness, huge bonfires all the way up and down the sand. Drums and shakers could be heard, creating tribal music.

Roxas found himself smiling in anticipation.

"Um which one are…" Demyx began but was interrupted by a call.

"Roxas! Over here!"

They spotted Jordan at a fire, waving at them.

Roxas' face brightened and he sped up.

Axel sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans that hung low on his bony hips.

"Hey! Glad you made it!" Jordan grinned at Roxas when they arrived at his fire.

Jordan wore only a pair of blue, Hawaiian flowered, swim shorts and a leather thong with a wooden swirl around his neck.

Around the fire were a few of his friends. All dark skinned and dressed only in swim shorts. Drums were stuck into the sand and on a small table were a couple of tall bottles of a yellowy-orange drink and plates of food to barbeque on the roaring flames.

"These are my friends Jake, Roy and Alejandro" He gestured to the other guys and they waved.

"Hey" Roxas smiled and waved back.

"So yeah, wanna drink?" Jordan asked them.

"What've you got?" Kairi asked.

Jordan led them over to the little table.

"Well, we have cola and some water, but this," He held up one of the tall bottles. "This is a beautiful drink. Its recipe has been passed down the generations, we all make it. It has a fancy name in our language but you can call it Sunset Spice. It's kinda a nickname for it."

"Hmmm, it looks good!" Demyx grinned.

"Is it alcoholic?" Namine asked.

"Um yeah, a little bit" Jordan said.

Namine smiled.

"Just water for me thanks." She said. Jordan got her a cup and she filled it from one of the bottles of water.

"Can I try your special stuff?" Sora asked excitedly. Riku tightened his grip on Sora's hand.

"Sure!" Jordan poured him a glass of the thick, orange Sunset Spice and handed it to Sora.

Sora hesitantly took a sip and then licked his lips. Jordan looked at him expectantly.

"Wow, it's really good!" Sora exclaimed as he took another gulp.

Jordan laughed.

"Anyone else want some?" He asked looking around at the group.

Sora turned to Riku and offered the cup. Riku took a sip and then licked his lips.

"I'll try some" Kairi offered and then took the glass Jordan handed her.

"Roxas?" Jordan gestured with the bottle.

"Um, yeah, yeah okay I'll give it a go!" Roxas smiled and took a glass.

He took a sip of the exotic syrup and felt a warm tingle shiver pleasantly down his spine. He could taste oranges and mangos with a delightfully spicy nip and a slight bitter tang of alcohol.

Axel watched him out of the corner of his eye. Roxas didn't handle alcohol too well.

Zexion saw the look of bliss cross Roxas' face and he decided, in a moment of confidence, to try the drink.

"I'll have some" He said.

Demyx raised his eyebrows at him. Zexion very rarely drank alcohol and when he did it went straight to his head. So why was he drinking now?

Zexion felt the warmth from the drink settle in his tummy and he smiled to himself.

....xXx....

They had eaten and danced and drank all around the blazing fire.

Roxas and Zexion had drunk the Sunset Spice for the past hour and a half and both of them were now quite intoxicated.

Jordan's friends struck up a strong drum beat and they danced around the fire, laughing.

Roxas spun and twisted, the world tipping crazily, and he laughed as Jordan danced with him. Zexion giggled as he watched Roxas dance.

Axel was sat on the sand, keeping a close eye on the blonde.

Demyx was watching Zexion concernedly. He knew that the more the blue-haired boy drank, the more he would regret it in the morning. But a very naughty part of him enjoyed seeing Zexion loosen up and stagger around.

Riku was keeping a very close eye on Sora. The brunette wasn't drunk, he had only had the one glass of Sunset Spice, but he was his usual hyperactive self and more than one person was eyeing him up.

Sora was, of course, oblivious to it all. He danced with his twin and laughed at him. He twirled Zexion as he passed him, the blunette nearly falling over.

"Riiikuuu!" He called, giggling, as he collapsed into Riku's arms.

"Heey baby" Riku smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kairi.

She was standing, looking into the flames, with her hands over her heart.

"Shot through the heart! And you're to blame, darlin' you give love, a bad name!" She sung, or more like yelled, at the top of her voice.

Sora giggled and Namine, who had thankfully stayed sober, took her sister by the waist and made her sit down and drink a glass of water.

"Love, HA!" Zexion laughed and then gave a final wobble and fell onto the sand. Demyx jumped up and headed over to him.

"Are you okay Zexy?" He asked, helping the boy to sit up and then sitting down beside him.

"Am pished" Zexion stated, slurring his words. Demyx giggled.

"Yes I can see that!"

Zexion hiccupped and swayed where he sat.

Demyx sighed.

"Why on earth did you decide to drink Zexy?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Cause, cause life, hic, sucks" he said, hiccupping as he spoke.

Demyx frowned. Why did Zexion say that?

"Why does it suck?" He asked.

"Because hic, cause nothing ever hic, ever goes the way, hic…..i forgot what we were talking about hehe" Zexion giggled and swayed then took another gulp from the glass of Sunset Spice.

Demyx sighed and shook his head a little.

"You're gonna regret this in the morning" He mumbled to himself as Zexion stood back up, very unsteadily, and got pulled into a dance by Roxas.

....xXx....

Another half an hour had gone by and Axel hadn't moved from his spot. He had danced with them before, a little half-heartedly however even though he loved to dance, and had drank nothing but cola and then water.

He had been watching Roxas. Watching the blonde get steadily more and more drunk. Watched as Jordan had laughed and caught Roxas every time he stumbled, which was quite often.

He sighed and watched Sora dance with Riku.

It was working with those two, so why hadn't it worked with him and Roxas?

Had he been too stubborn to notice what was happening between them, had he been too full of himself?

Axel sighed again, he was getting a headache. He turned his gaze back to where Roxas had been standing with Jordan.

And he frowned.

Roxas was gone.

He looked around their area and couldn't see the blonde anywhere. That was odd, why would Roxas just leave? Then he noticed something else.

Jordan was gone too.

Axel's frown deepened and he rose to his feet. He snagged Riku as he passed him.

"Have you seen Rox?" He asked. Riku looked at him with a small frown on his face.

"Umm….not for a while actually" He said.

Axel nodded and let go of Riku's arm. Riku was immediately pounced on by Sora and Axel went to where Roxas had been moments before.

He looked down at the sand and spotted a pair of footprints leaving the firelight and heading out to where the trees were. Another pair of feet followed them.

Axel frowned at the prints, indecision pulling him apart. He bit his lip. On the one hand, Jordan and Roxas had been hitting it off quite well and surely Jordan was too nice to really try anything. On the other, maybe Jordan hadn't been quite as nice as they had thought he was.

He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, not sure what to do. He turned back to the fire, thinking he should leave them alone. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder into the darkness, a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right tugged at him. What if…What if?

He could always sneak up and see where they were. Then sneak back again. Simple…right?

Axel sighed. He turned away from the warm fire and followed the footprints.

....xXx....

They left the light of the fires and Axel had to squint to see them. He followed them to the edge of the trees and then he heard voices.

He froze, trying to keep his breathing quiet. He could only hear mumbles, no real words. He swallowed and then took a few silent steps closer. One of the advantages of walking on sand, it was practically silent.

He froze again when the voices sounded louder. He listened but still couldn't quite make anything out. He sighed and was about to turn back when,

"No, no I don't…"

Roxas' voice. And it sounded almost like…pleading. The frown returned on Axel's face. He quickly moved closer and then spotted them.

What he saw made him freeze again.

Roxas was pushed up against one of the trees and Jordan was leaning over him. Leaning close. Too close.

"C'mon, it'll be okay" Jordan's voice was different, it was smooth and dangerous, reminding Axel of a snake.

"No, no I don't want…" Roxas tried to push him away but he was still drunk and wasn't doing a very good job of defending himself.

"It'll be okay" Jordan said again.

"No I….Axel…" Roxas said, tears starting in his eyes.

Axel felt his blood boil. He left hot liquid rage build up in his chest and his eyes were an emerald blaze.

He crashed over to the pair and Jordan looked up when he heard him.

"Oh Shi…"

Jordan never finished the sentence, however, due to Axel's fist connecting with his jaw.

Jordan hit the ground and swore again.

Axel stood over him, looking like a devil as the distant firelight silhouetted him and made his hair look like flames. His eyes seemed to glow a bright, cat-like, green and his expression was livid. He reached down and grabbed Jordan by the shirt he had put on earlier.

"Stay the fuck away from Roxas, got it memorized?" Axel spat. Jordan had the audacity to glare at him.

"Why? It's not like he's yours" He spat back.

Axel eyes widened momentarily as he was reminded of that painful fact. Then his furious expression was back. He hauled Jordan to his feet only to deal him a gut-shot worthy of remembering.

Jordan writhed on the ground and Axel glared at him disgustedly.

"Doesn't matter if he is or isn't, you're still to stay the fuck away" He said angrily.

He turned to Roxas and walked over to the blonde, who was sat on the ground, having slid down the tree. His expression softened and he crouched beside Roxas. It was clear from his out-of-focus, sapphire eyes that the blonde was still drunk.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Roxas swayed and then wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel froze in surprise.

"Mmmm, am now you're here." Roxas slurred his words slightly.

Axel sighed. It was made worse by the fact that Roxas was smashed so had no actual idea what he was saying.

"Come on sunshine, let's get you to bed." He said, standing up and picking Roxas up, bridal style.

Roxas giggled drunkenly and snuggled up to Axel's warm chest.

"Time for the sun to go to beddy bed," He sung and then giggled.

When Axel got back to the fire, the others gathered around him.

"What happened?" Namine asked, looking desperately worried, and holding Kairi up.

"Roxas? Is Roxas okay?" Sora asked also looking very worried.

"Rox is fine, and let's just say that Jordan wasn't what we thought he was." Axel said, glaring at Jordan's friends who looked a little sheepish.

"What? But he was so nice?" Demyx frowned as he propped up Zexion, who could hardly even stand up.

"I know, anyway, I'm taking Roxas back to the hotel, thanks for the party" He said, directing the last bit at Jordan's friends.

"Yeah, well, I think we should all head back" Riku said, kissing Sora's hair.

They thanked the guys and then walked slowly back to the hotel. After a while Demyx gave up on waiting for Zexion to stagger along so he picked the blunette up and carried him. While Zexion giggled and made stupid comments about random things.

Kairi staggered along, propped up by her sister and Sora was still hyper.

....xXx....

When they arrived at the hotel they went upstairs to their rooms.

"Hey Axel?" Riku began, looking sideways at Sora as he did. Axel turned to the silverette.

"What?" Axel asked, a bit sharply. He just wanted to get Roxas to bed and then hit the sack himself. He had a serious headache now and it was making him snappy.

"Well, seeing as how Sora is still kinda hyper and Roxas is still drunk. How's about Rox sleeps in my bed and I sleep in his?" Riku asked, hoping Axel would agree.

Axel sighed and frowned. He seriously didn't care at this moment in time.

"Whatever, but you're taking the fall when Roxas wakes up in the wrong bed and figures where you are" Axel said, turning to his room.

Riku grinned triumphantly and followed Sora to his room. They unlocked the door and barely remembered to lock it before they stumbled inside, joined at the lips with each other's hands running up and down smooth skin, and tumbled onto the bed.

....xXx....

Axel unlocked his room after saying good night to the others and then stepped inside, still carrying Roxas. He locked the door behind him and sighed.

"Come on Rox, let's get you in bed." He said. Roxas just giggled.

But when Axel went to put him down on Riku's bed, Roxas tightened his grip on the red-head's neck.

"Um, Roxas you need to let go" Axel said, standing awkwardly over the bed as Roxas held on to his neck.

Roxas giggled and let go, landing on the mattress. Axel sighed as he straightened up. He turned to the bathroom but then heard a patter of bare feet across the floor and he turned to see Roxas lying on his bed.

"Rox, that's my bed, you're supposed to be sleeping in Riku's" Axel said, running a hand through his hair and sighing again.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at him and then giggled. Axel rolled his eyes and then yawned.

"Seriously Roxas, shift it!" He said, moving to stand next to the bed and looking down at Roxas.

"Nope, you'll have to sleep with me." Roxas said in a slurred voice.

"Yeah but I'd kinda like to stay alive to graduate from high school." Axel said, raising one eyebrow.

Roxas pouted at him.

"Not moving." He said and then he burrowed under the blankets.

Axel ran a hand over his face. He was just setting himself up for a beating here but he couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Fine." He said. He pulled his top off over his head and then unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, leaving him standing in his boxers. He lifted the covers and Roxas squealed.

"Budge up sunshine" Axel said and Roxas giggled but shifted to one side. Axel sighed as he slipped under the blanket.

"Rox, you're gonna have to take of your t-shirt and shorts." He said in a resigned voice. Roxas giggled again and then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He got a little stuck and Axel gave a huff of quiet laughter before he helped him. Roxas wriggled his shorts off and then snuggled up to Axel.

Axel knew he was going to pay hard for this in the morning but he wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

"I love you Axel" Roxas mumbled before he fell asleep. Axel's eyes widened and then a small sad smile curled his lips.

"I love you too, sunshine" He answered in a hoarse whisper, before his own eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Yeah, i fail at writing a party T.T OH WELL hope you liked it!

Pleeeeaaaaase review if you read! I love hearing anything about my story! Even criticism!! And flames!!! Though they will be used to make Sora's campfire and some roast marshmallows XD


	11. Day Six

Wow....i can't believe how fast i'm writing this thing! And eleven chapters already!! phew *lies down for a bit* Anyways now we have Day.......um Day six XD Only one more day left! If you read will you pleeeaaaase review X3 I love getting reviews!

Thank you to **AkuDemyfan **for beta-ing this chapter ^^

Disclaimer: *sigh* i think we got this figured by now...

* * *

Roxas woke with a banging headache and no recollection of the night before. He opened his eyes reluctantly and licked his dry lips.

God he felt terrible.

He blinked blearily and then lifted his head. His eyes went in and out of focus and his head spun. He groaned.

He carefully pushed himself up and slipped out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He leaned on it and took a deep breath.

At least he didn't feel sick.

Well, not like he would throw up anyway.

He staggered to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked crap.

His hair stuck out like straw, his eyes were dull and he was paler than pale. He reached into the wash bag beside him and pulled out a small packet of paracetamol. He got a bottle of water from the bedroom and then threw a pill back with the water.

He swallowed it and then drank almost the entire bottle of water in one go. He leaned his head against the cool mirror and closed his eyes.

He sighed.

Why the heck had he decided to drink last night? Especially after he had said he wouldn't!

It was that drink Jordan had given him. It had tasted so good. He had drunk one, maybe two or three glasses and after that he didn't really remember anything. How he got back to the hotel he had no idea! Jordan must have thought he was an idiot.

Roxas groaned.

"I've screwed up" He whispered in a cracked, hoarse voice.

He left the cool mirror and headed to the shower. He pulled off his boxers and stepped inside. He turned the water on cold and let the cascade of water pour over himself. He gradually increased the temperature until it was hot enough and he was actually awake.

He washed his hair and body and then just stood under the jet.

After ten minutes of just standing he thought it was probably time to get out. He shut off the water and stepped out of the cubicle. He wrapped a towel around his head and one around his lower half.

He decided to wake Sora and find out what had happened last night, find out how much of a prat he had made of himself.

He left the bathroom and looked around for his bag.

It wasn't there.

He frowned. He looked at the other bed and saw it was neatly made, obviously it hadn't been slept in last night.

With an odd sinking feeling he turned to the bed he had woken in. His eyes widened in the horror of realisation.

"Oh shit…"

....xXx....

Zexion woke and groaned. His head was pounding but that was the least of his worries. He leapt from the bed, his head spinning, and staggered to the bathroom.

He managed to reach the toilet before he threw up violently. He spat into the bowl and the leaned back on the wall.

Why oh why had he drunk that much last night? Why?! He never usually drank anything!

He groaned again and leaned over the toilet before he threw up. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he hurled. He tried to push his long bangs back with one shaking hand but strands kept falling across his face.

Then he felt cool hands push his hair back out of his face.

"Shhh, it's okay Zexy"

His eyes widened. Demyx?

He spat again and sat back again. He looked straight into Demyx's sea-green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked worriedly, brushing Zexion's bangs away from his eyes.

Zexion swallowed thickly. The tears trailed down his cheeks silently. He shook his head minutely, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

Demyx smiled wearily and pulled the blunette into a soft, warm hug.

Zexion's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"D…Demyx what're you…" He stammered.

"Shhh, listen you crazy person." Demyx smiled into Zexion's hair.

Zexion bit his lip.

"I wanted to tell you a while back but…the right time never really popped up"

Zexion frowned. What was he…he surely wasn't talking about…was he?

"I…I love you…I have for…for ages" Demyx gave a small, nervous laugh as he held Zexion.

Zexion's frown vanished to be replaced with shock.

Demyx…Demyx felt the same way?

Zexion pulled away from Demyx's arms and stared at him with wide eyes.

Demyx watched him nervously. He bit his lip and then opened his mouth.

But Zexion suddenly leaned over the toilet again and threw up with a little gasp.

Demyx came up behind him and brushed back his hair again, holding it away. His cool hands caressed his forehead and rubbed his back. He made soft shushing noises.

Zexion finished and sat back again. Demyx pulled him into his arms and Zexion leaned his head on his shoulder, gasping for breath slightly.

Demyx continued to rub his back and gently rocked him back and forth.

"I still haven't heard your answer" Demyx whispered after a while.

Zexion closed his eyes. He was nervous even though Demyx had already confessed.

"I…I…I think…I think… I love you too" Zexion whispered. Demyx smiled delightedly and kissed the top of Zexion's head.

Zexion blushed.

"How're you feeling now? Still feeling sick?" Demyx asked, concernedly. Zexion shook his head.

"Just a headache and feeling…generally crap" He mumbled.

Demyx giggled.

"Come on then, let's get you showered hmm?"

....xXx....

Sora woke to Riku's soft lips on his. His eyes flickered open and he smiled into the kiss.

"Mmmorning" He hummed softly when they finished the kiss. Riku's aquamarine eyes crinkled with pleasure.

"Morning" Riku said tenderly. He wrapped his arms around Sora's naked waist and kissed his forehead.

Sora giggled.

He felt elated, like he was way up on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down he was sure. He had slept with Riku, had been woken up on a beautiful morning with a kiss from his beautiful boyfriend.

What could make it better?

"Hmmm, wanna shower with me?" Riku asked lazily, planting butterfly kisses along Sora's neck.

Okay so scratch that, this would make it better!

....xXx....

Roxas swallowed and ran through his hazy memory, trying to piece together what happened last night. But to no avail, he couldn't remember anything.

He stared at the bed he had left, one that was currently occupied by a certain red-head, who was sprawled out and sleeping peacefully.

Roxas frowned. He couldn't have been so drunk that he slept with Axel…could he? What if he had? What if he had been so amazingly smashed that he had slept with his ex and best friend!

He groaned, this could not be happening! Not now, not when he was already unsure as to how he felt about Axel!

He crept around the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor. He headed back to the bathroom to change.

He was just pulling on his shorts when a thought struck him.

He had woken in just his boxers.

And, yes, Axel was only wearing his boxers too.

Wait… he had just woken in his underwear, with his clothes scattered haphazardly on the floor, didn't that suggest something?

He buttoned his shorts and pulled his t-shirt over his damp hair.

Had Axel taken advantage of his intoxication?

He decided to confront the red-head so he stormed back into the bedroom.

Only to find Axel awake and sitting up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh…you're awake" Roxas said.

Axel turned to look at him and smiled a little nervously.

"Yeah, full marks for observation Rox" He said in a tired voice.

Roxas smiled but then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. His smile vanished and he looked sternly at Axel, who looked even more nervous than before.

"Axel, what happened last night that ended with me, half naked, in _your _bed?" He asked seriously.

Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, well um, you got drunk and…you know what you're like when your pissed, it goes straight to your head" He began.

"And?" Roxas demanded.

Axel sighed.

"Cut a long story short, I found Jordan trying to get it on with you, you trying, and failing I might add, to push him off. So I hauled him away, giving him a nice shot in the guts, and brought you back to the hotel" Axel finished and leaned back on his hands.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. A sure-fire way of telling that he was annoyed.

"Oh really?" Roxas asked, disbelievingly.

Why would _Jordan, _who was such a nice guy, do something like _that?_

Axel's eyes widened at Roxas' disbelief. He hadn't expected Roxas to much like the news but to disbelieve it entirely?

"It's true Roxas! I brought you back and you were so damn drunk that you wouldn't let me go, hence waking in the same bed!" Axel said, his voice starting to rise with his temper.

Roxas' face flushed red with anger. Did Axel really think he would believe _that_?

"Oh so you expect me to believe that it was all my fault that we woke in the same bloody bed, wearing only boxers, and that Jordan tried to…to _rape me_?" He cried back.

"Yes! No, it wasn't your fault…well it was, you wouldn't let go! And yes Jordan did try and very nearly succeeded!" Axel stood up and glared at Roxas.

Roxas stared back. This was unbelievable! Axel was actually accusing Jordan?

"You are unbelievable! Just because you think I may have found someone else to replace you, you have to pull up a bullshit story like that?! God, I've had enough of it!" Roxas screamed. He turned on his heal and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Axel was frozen to the spot. His mouth twisted and he dug his fingernails into the palm of one hand, determined not to cry.

He collapsed onto the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

....xXx....

Roxas stormed down the corridor. He was so angry with Axel.

He knew what must have happened. He was drunk, Axel had taken him back and they had tumbled into bed together. This story about Jordan was utter bullshit! Jordan wouldn't do something like that!

Roxas felt tears sting his eyes. Axel…how could Axel have done something like that? After all they had been through, after all they had done.

Roxas reached the door to his bedroom and pushed it open viciously. It bounced off its hinges and crashed shut behind Roxas.

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin and Riku dropped the towel he had in his hand. Sora thanked the stars that both he and Riku were dressed.

"Roxy! How are you? Are you okay, you drank a lot last night!" Sora said, jumping up and smiling at Roxas.

"What the _hell _was Riku doing in here last night?" Roxas asked, shaking with anger.

Riku blinked at him and then shot Sora a look.

"Well…you were with Axel so he stayed here" Sora said, frowning a little.

"Oh because I was with Axel hmm?" Roxas' eyes flickered to his bed. It hadn't been slept in last night. So Riku and Sora had slept together.

"You were in the same bed?!" Roxas cried, looking at Sora angrily. Sora flinched.

"Why not? I'm together with him right?" Sora shot back.

"_Because I don't want you to get hurt," _Roxas thought.

"Sora, you're seventeen! We're on holiday!" Roxas yelled out loud.

"So what! You were seventeen when you slept with Axel! And who cares if we're on holiday!" Sora shouted back, tears springing to his eyes.

Riku came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shhh, it's okay Sora" He said to Sora before turning his gaze on Roxas.

"Rox, lay off okay? You're not his mother" He said sharply.

Roxas felt his anger boil and rage inside him. He took a step towards them and…

SMACK

"Roxas?! Riku are you okay?" Sora cried out.

Riku looked very surprised. His head was turned to one side and a red mark was growing on his pale cheek.

Roxas had slapped him.

Tears built up in Roxas' eyes again and he left the room. He ran down the corridor away from everything and left the hotel. He ran out across the plaza and to the beach where he sat down in the sand and cried.

He had lost everything. Everything.

His brother, his friends, his heart.

They were all leaving him.

Alone.

It wasn't fair!

He only wanted to keep Sora safe and happy so why did everything go wrong?

And Axel, why did Axel do that to him? Why did he take Roxas' trust and throw it right back in his face?

Roxas hugged his knees and hid his head in his arms. The tears ran thick and fast and his head throbbed painfully.

"Roxas?"

Roxas nearly had a heart attack when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He gasped and looked up into Namine's soft blue eyes.

She was looking at him concernedly. Roxas sobbed and she knelt down beside him, pulling him into her arms.

"Oh Roxas" She said softly. He leaned against her and she wrapped her warm arms around his shoulders, rocking him gently.

Eventually he calmed down a little, though still with the occasional gasp, and Namine held him at arm's length, looking into his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked him as she wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

Punctuated by the occasional sob, Roxas told her what had happened since he had woken this morning.

"And I just want him to be safe…I don't want to…to lose him…" Roxas finished, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

Namine smiled a little sadly at him.

"Heeey, Riku isn't taking Sora away from you," She said, pulling him into another hug. "He's just adding himself to your family."

Roxas sniffed, he hadn't thought of it like that.

"Sora will always be your brother, no matter who he's with or where he is, he will always be your twin" Namine reassured him as she gently stroked his damp hair.

Roxas gave a breathy laugh and then sniffed.

"I guess…you're right…god I'm an idiot" He said, his words interspersed by gasps.

"It's okay, I know what you're like" Namine smiled at him as he sat up.

Roxas laughed weakly and looked down at the sand. Namine took a deep breath.

"Now…Axel," She said delicately. Roxas' smile faded and he bit his lip, he began to draw random patterns in the sand.

"What about him?" He said a little harshly. Namine looked at him sadly.

"The 'utter bullshit'," She made quotation marks around the last two words. "That he told you. It was all true"

Roxas looked up from the sun he was doodling and stared at her blankly.

"What?" He asked in confusion, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Namine smiled apologetically at him.

"It was all true, Jordan really did try it on last night and Axel saved you from an experience I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted. I was completely sober so I actually remember what happened."

Roxas stared at her, his eyes widening in shock.

"All…true? But…but Jordan he…he was so…so nice." Roxas stammered.

"I guess he deceived us, I'm sorry Roxas."

Roxas sat with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

What had he done? He had yelled at Axel, accused him of taking advantage, when he had been telling the truth the whole time.

"Oh hell, what've I done?" He whispered.

"You'll have to talk to him" Namine told him. Roxas looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Talk to him? He's not gonna want to talk to me, not after what I said to him!" Roxas said desperately.

"Roxas!" It was Namine's turn to look at him like he was an idiot. "He still loves you, you fool! This whole holiday he's been watching you like some, lovesick Romeo!"

"He still…." Roxas began, but he stopped and looked away from Namine, biting his lip. A frown came across his forehead.

Axel still loved him? He guessed he should have figured that out. But how did he feel about the red-head? Did he still love Axel?

"Talk to him" Namine said again, looking at him sternly. Roxas looked at her.

"I don't know if I can" He whispered.

"Of course you can, it's Axel." She whispered back. She got to her feet and brushed the sand from her sarong before holding out her hand to him. Roxas paused, before he took it and rose to his feet.

He took a deep shuddering breath and then walked with Namine, back to the hotel.

* * *

...Well, Roxy.....wrong impression much? XD

Anyway please review X3 i'd be so happy if you did!


	12. Apology

Ohmaigawd what on earth did I write!!! :O well....read on and you'll find out XD

YES chapter twelve is DONE!! Sorry it took so long ^^' Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own of course ^^

* * *

Roxas took a deep breath as he walked, hand in hand with Namine, back to the hotel to face his mistakes. He felt like he was a criminal, walking to the court for judgement. His crime was failing to listen.

They left the beach and entered the hotel. Roxas swallowed as they walked up the stairs and Namine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Sora first," She said as she guided him to their room. "I'll wait outside."

Roxas bit his lip and he hesitated before he knocked on the door.

"Come in" He heard Sora say. Roxas glanced at Namine, who smiled and nodded at him, and then he slowly pushed open the door and peeked into the room.

Sora and Riku were seated on the bed. Sora had his legs either side of Riku's waist and was absently braiding his boyfriends silver hair.

They both looked at Roxas blankly. Roxas noticed, with a wave of guilt, that Riku had a slight red mark on his cheek.

"Roxas" Riku stated a little coldly. Sora bit his bottom lip, his blue eyes upset, and he looked from Riku to Roxas nervously.

"Riku, Sora…" Roxas began as he came inside and shut the door, leaning his back against it. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, for-for everything I said and did. I was annoyed and I took it out on you, which was wrong, I'm sorry, I-I think you're perfect for each other and I know-I know that you'd never hurt him Riku. So, yeah, I'm sorry." Roxas said, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

He missed the glance that flashed between Riku and Sora.

Sora untangled himself from Riku and padded softly to his brother. He gently lifted Roxas' chin and sapphire met sapphire before Sora pulled Roxas into a hug.

Roxas felt his eyes well up with tears as he rested his forehead on his twins shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sora, I-I just wanted you to be happy." Roxas sniffed sadly. Sora gave a huff of quiet laughter and tightened his grip on Roxas.

"It's okay Rox, I know you wanted me to be happy but you forgot about yourself as usual. Look Rox," Sora pulled away from Roxas and held him at arms length, looking seriously into his eyes.

"You will always be my brother, my twin, no matter what happens. You're stuck with me for life! So just take a step back, think about yourself for a change! Think about what _you _want."

"What I want?" Roxas repeated. What _did _he want?

Sora smiled and nodded, then he half turned to Riku who had come up beside them. Roxas looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, again, about the…" Roxas gestured lamely at the faded red mark on Riku's pale cheek.

Riku smiled and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"It's cool, Axel did warn me! I'm just glad you slapped not punched. And um…I'm sorry for the comment about your mom, it was a bit…below the belt." Riku said, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

Sora punched his shoulder.

"To right it was!" He cried, grinning at Riku before turning to Roxas.

"Speaking of Axel, don't you need to talk to him?" He asked.

Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, if he'll still let me" He mumbled. Riku and Sora exchanged a smile. Sora turned Roxas to the door and opened it.

"He will! Just tell the truth 'kay?" Sora grinned before closing the door on Roxas' confused expression. What had Sora meant by 'tell the truth'?

….xXx….

Roxas stood in front of door number eight. He knew Namine was watching him down the corridor but he just couldn't work up the courage to knock.

He took a deep breath and put his knuckles to the door. But he couldn't do it.

He stepped back, lowering his hand.

Why couldn't he do this most simple of things? All he had to do was knock and say he was sorry. But deep down he knew that it was more than that, that a simple sorry wouldn't do.

He swallowed his nerves and raised his hand again. He went to knock only to find that the door wasn't there anymore. It had opened from the inside.

Axel was standing in the doorway, looking a little shocked and surprised to see Roxas standing in front of him with his fist outstretched.

"Roxas?" He said in a slightly hoarse voice.

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes. He opened his mouth a little than closed it again. He hesitantly looked down at his shoes.

"Axel, I… I wanted to apologise" He said quietly, tamping down his pride. Axel raised both eyebrows.

"Finally believe my bullshit huh?" He said quite harshly, folding his arms across his bare chest. Roxas looked up at him and he bit his lip.

"Yeah" He whispered. Axel sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Come in, we'll talk in private" He mumbled, turning into his room. Roxas threw Namine a look and she nodded at him. He swallowed before following Axel into the room.

….xXx….

Zexion sat on Demyx's bed with a book in his hands. He was sat between the blonde's legs and Demyx was towelling his hair. Zexion felt a slight pleasure in the feeling of Demyx gently rubbing his hair.

"All dry" Demyx said after a while, putting the towel aside and wrapping his arms around Zexion's middle.

Zexion hesitated before he leaned back against Demyx and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Demyx smiled at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked concernedly. Zexion nodded and closed his eyes, tucking his head into the angle of Demyx's neck. He smelled of water and soap and fresh air.

Demyx smiled at him again. He was so happy to have got Zexion finally.

"I love you" He murmured to the small blunette.

A small smile crept across Zexion's face.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

….xXx….

Roxas' mouth was dry. He couldn't form any words. Axel was standing by the bed, a good few feet from him.

Roxas swallowed, trying desperately to moisten his throat.

"Do you…do you have any water?" Roxas asked in a croaky voice.

Axel raised one eyebrow but he turned to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of water from the top. He walked over to Roxas.

Roxas found himself staring at Axel's smooth, muscular chest. Remembering what it was like to run his hands over the…

No stop! He couldn't think like that anymore. It wouldn't work, it fell apart once and it would happen again. He mentally slapped himself and reached out as Axel handed him the bottle.

Their hands met on the plastic.

Roxas' hand on Axel's.

Skin on skin.

Suddenly the room was very warm.

Roxas looked up and his eyes met Axel's.

He swallowed. His heartbeat was so loud he thought Axel must be able to hear it. It was in his ears, making his blood flow south.

Roxas averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks blush and a familiar arousal in his shorts.

He felt instead of saw, Axel take a step closer. A horrible tension seemed to pull at them, a crashing electricity being held inside each boy's body, just waiting for the moment of release.

Roxas was hardly breathing. He couldn't. Not without giving something away. He stared at the floor beside him. Trying so desperately not to look at Axel's smooth chest or his beautiful eyes.

He jumped when he felt Axel's hand on his hip. His eyes widened and he looked up at Axel in shock, giving a tiny gasp.

Those eyes. Those goddamn eyes. Dragging him under, into a whirlpool, drowning him in their green depths. Drawing him closer and closer.

Roxas watched Axel move closer. Unable to look away from those eyes.

Wait, this wasn't what he wanted.

He dodged the kiss, turning his head to one side, breaking the green spell Axel's eyes cast on him.

Or was it?

What did he want?

"_Think about what _you_ want"_

Sora's words echoed in his head.

He found himself looking back into Axel's eyes. Being drawn back in, like a magnet.

That deep, deep green, like glittering emeralds, pulled him down, down, down into the warm depths of caressing pleasure.

They were so close; Roxas could smell the hot, sultry, just-woken, sexy scent coming from Axel. A scent that spoke of forbidden nights and skin sliding on slick skin.

Roxas watched as, once again, as if succumbing to the temptation, Axel leaned down slowly. Roxas' eyes couldn't leave Axel's. The spell was cast, the dice had been rolled. The outcome was balancing on a knife edge.

Axel's lips touched Roxas'.

The electric charge sparked and flared.

Roxas felt the bottle slip through his grasp and hit the floor. He took a step back and looked down at the cold liquid seeping into the carpet.

The tension was almost unbearable. The electricity, given the chance to spark, wanted another go. The arousal in Roxas' body wanted to be satisfied.

Axel looked down at the bottle too.

"Lucky it's only water" He said casually, but with a barely perceptible tremor in his voice.

Roxas looked back up at Axel, straight into his own personal green whirlpool. He couldn't take any more.

He was addicted.

He grabbed Axel's wrists and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Axel tumbled onto it and Roxas straddled his waist, keeping his wrists above his head, pinned to the bed by Roxas' hands.

"Roxas" Axel whispered softly.

That was it. The spark that ignited the fire.

Roxas captured Axel's lips with his own. The electric charge sparked and crashed in a storm of passion and desperation. Their bodies rocked together. Axel thrusting his hips up and grinding against Roxas, making the blond moan into the kiss.

Roxas pushed his tongue between Axel's lips and savoured the deep moan he elicited from the red heads throat. Their mouths moved in a familiar dance, tongues tasting well-known flavours.

Axel pulled his hands from Roxas' grip and put one on the smaller boy's thigh, pulling it up and rocking his hips against him. His slim fingers dug into Roxas' leg desperately. His other hand entwined itself in the messy blond hair and pulled Roxas closer. Roxas groaned and ran one hand down Axel's flat, soft chest.

He tugged at Axel's belt and when they broke for air, Axel gasped,

"Is that your apology?"

"This is" Roxas whispered back, panting. He slipped a hand into Axel's pants and roughly stroked his erection. Axel gasped and his hips bucked up in reaction. He moaned heavily and clutched at the back of Roxas' shirt. Roxas stared into Axel's darkened, desire filled eyes as he quickened his hand.

Axel swore and Roxas ran his tongue across Axel's collarbones, grazing the thin skin with his pearly white teeth.

Axel felt the climax approaching and he gave one last thick moan before stars exploded in his vision and he came in Roxas' hand.

He gasped and then closed his eyes, panting. Roxas took his hand from Axel's pants and lay down next to him. Axel put an arm around him and pulled him close.

"Apology accepted" He murmured in Roxas' ear.

Roxas smiled.

* * *

Wow................that is the first lemony kinda thing I ever wrote before ^^'

R&R forever!! A platter of Zexion baked cookies for you if you do XD


	13. All Together

I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I've been busy planning for a trip to Kenya with the Scouts and working and...okay enough of my bad excuses, I'm just so sorry I made you all wait for this long! I will try and update quicker next time!

So yeah, Chapter thirteen...This was so hard to write XD This will probably be the penultimate chapter ^^' Thank you for staying with me this far!! I know I'm probably really annoying what with taking so long to update ^^'

So! Please enjoy this penultimate chapter thirteen of Summer Vacation!

Please R&R!

* * *

When Axel woke, Roxas was gone. He opened his eyes already knowing the blond had slipped away. He sat up on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

He sighed.

Where did this leave them?

Had they slid down a snake straight back to square one? Or were they slowly climbing the ladder?

He shook his head slightly and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head, feeling his shoulders crack, and then he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for a shower.

He was going to need it.

…xXx…

Roxas, wearing clean clothes, was sat at a bar at the edge of the Hotel pool, sipping on a (non-alcoholic) juice. He watched Sora and Riku bouncing around in the large pool playing volleyball against Demyx and Zexion. There was a lot of splashing, teasing and kissing going on. Namine and Kairi were lying on deck chairs, with sunglasses over their eyes and drinks beside them.

Roxas took a swig from his glass. He felt a little tense.

Axel would be up any minute.

He propped his elbow on the bar and rested his forehead between his thumb and forefinger.

He no longer knew where they stood.

Were they still 'just friends' or were they something more now?

Roxas groaned and rubbed at his closed eyes. Why couldn't he have just kept his hands to himself?

"Are you okay Rox? You seem a little…distracted?"

Roxas looked up to see Namine standing beside him with her empty glass in one hand. She handed the glass to the bartender and sat on the stool in front of Roxas. She looked at him with her wide baby-blue eyes and waited for an answer.

"I'm fine really, I'm just…hot" He lied, avoiding her gaze a little. Namine shook her head, smiling at him.

"Roxas, I know when you're lying. Did you make up with Axel? That's the only thing that could distract you this much" She said looking at him with eyes that felt as though they could see right into his soul.

"Um…well kinda, I think…no…yeah…I don't actually know it was…" He struggled to tell her what had happened but he was interrupted.

"Hey Namine, Roxas" Axel greeted them. He was walking to them with his hands in the pockets of a clean pair of long shorts. The sun shone through his hair, giving him a fiery halo and his grin was heart-melting.

"Hey Axel" Namine greeted him with a smile. Roxas didn't miss the glance she threw him.

Axel's intense eyes lingered on Roxas, seeming to silently ask him where they stood.

Roxas broke the gaze. He couldn't tell Axel because he wasn't sure himself.

Namine looked between the two of them, almost feeling the unease between them. Just what had happened?

Roxas reached for his glass and went to take a gulp, only to discover it was empty. He frowned slightly.

"I guess after your 'apology' I should buy you a drink huh?" Axel grinned lopsidedly making Roxas' heart flutter and his cheeks heat up. He stepped up to the bar and ordered Roxas another drink. Namine mouthed 'apology?' and raised her eyebrows at him. Roxas shook his head and then looked up at Axel as the red head handed him the fresh glass.

"There you go, my own little apology" Axel said, smiling a little sadly and then turning to the pool when Demyx called his name.

As soon as Axel was out of earshot Namine grabbed his arm.

"What was he talking about? Apology? What did you do?!" She asked quickly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Roxas sighed heavily and grabbed his drink, sliding from his stool.

"Come on, walk and I'll talk" He said, walking away from the pool. Namine jumped from her seat and followed quickly, tucking her arm into Roxas'.

…xXx…

"So yeah, that's what happened" Roxas said, ten minutes later with a deep blush on his face. He hastily took a gulp of the cool juice Axel had bought him.

Namine had a shocked smile on her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes were sparkling.

"Roxas! You naughty boy! No wonder Axel looked pleased when he came over!" She cried out, hugging his arm and giggling.

Roxas nearly choked on his drink.

"But I get the new tension that's between you now, neither of you know where you stand anymore do you?" She asked, though it was more of a statement.

Roxas sighed and turned his gaze to the ocean. He watched the waves lap softly at the golden sand.

"No, I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know if we're together or still 'just friends'" Roxas said sadly, looking back down at Namine. She looked up at him with a regretful expression.

"I couldn't tell you that answer Roxas, but I can tell you that Axel loves you, he still loves you and you know it" She said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked in step with each other.

"I know he does and…I think I still love him, but I don't know how to tell him…how do I tell him?" He looked at Namine desperately, needing an answer.

She stopped walking and pulled him into a hug.

"There isn't any easy way to let him know Roxas, you just have to say it" She murmured against Roxas' t-shirt. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers.

"Why can't things be simple?" Roxas asked her quietly. A small smile curled Namine's lips.

"Because it'd take all the fun out of life" She said softly. Roxas gave a breathy huff of laughter and smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell him when we get back. That'll be the first thing I do" He said, pulling back from Namine and looking her in the eye. She smiled at him.

"Good, you'll both feel better when you do, I know you will" She said, kissing Roxas' cheek and then leading him back up the beach to the hotel.

…xXx…

"Axel Axel!" Demyx called. Axel turned away from Roxas with a little reluctance and headed to the edge of the pool to see what the energetic blond wanted now.

"Look what I got!" Demyx called with a cheeky grin on his face. He snagged Zexion around the waist as the smaller boy leapt for the ball.

Zexion squealed and the ball shot past him. Demyx pulled the blunette in front of him and planted a kiss on his head. Zexion blushed a deep, deep red and wriggled in Demyx's arms.

Axel raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, I thought you two would _never _get together, congratulations" He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you Axel, you can be best man if you like" Demyx said cheerfully. Zexion spluttered indignantly and Axel laughed.

"Demyx! We're not getting married!" Zexion cried, squirming out of Demyx's grip and facing him with a delightful blush. Demyx giggled.

"You're even cuter when you're angry" He said, smiling. Zexion's eyes widened and then he frowned again; his blush deepening if that was possible.

"Who's getting married?" Sora asked happily as he ducked under the net and swam over.

"No one!" Zexion cried, turning quickly to face the brunette.

"Me and Sexy Zexy" Demyx grinned, resting his chin on Zexion's head and slipping his arms around his waist.

Riku laughed as he came up beside Sora.

"Can I be best man?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Axel is, sorry" Demyx replied.

"You can be a bridesmaid, along with Roxas" Riku laughed as he hugged Sora.

Axel shook his head as he watched his friends laugh and chatter about a 'wedding'. Zexion getting more and more flustered.

"So, did Roxas apologise? Have you two _finally _made up?" Kairi asked, appearing beside Axel.

Axel looked down at her. He sighed a little.

"Well kinda, I don't actually know" Axel started and he explained what had happened, not going into too much detail of course.

When he finished Kairi had one eyebrow raised and a shocked smile was on her face.

"Roxas? Did that? I always thought he'd bottom" She said thoughtfully. Axel smiled a little sheepishly.

"Well that's a little awkward," She played with the umbrella in her drink as she spoke. "You're going to have to speak though. It's no good pretending nothing happened and lying to yourself your whole life. Get him back before someone else does!"

It was Axel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Kai, I thought you told me 'I no longer had the right to interfere with Roxas' love life'." Axel said, looking back out at their friends in the pool.

"That was then darling, this is now. Besides that was before we found out that Jordan was an asshole!" Kairi said, waving a hand dismissively. She took a sip from her drink.

"Talk to him" She commanded before she went to sit at the bar.

Axel sighed, putting a hand on his hip.

He gathered his courage and turned to find Roxas.

Only the blond wasn't there.

He scanned the entire resort but didn't see Roxas anywhere.

"Great" He grumbled.

...xXx…

Roxas marched back to the hotel, determined to actually _talk _to Axel this time. He approached the bar to find everyone sat there. The two couples dripping with pool water and the girls were giggling at something. Axel was leaning on the bar, occasionally looking around.

Sora spotted Roxas and he waved from his place on Riku's lap.

"Roxy!" He called. They all turned to look at him. Namine gave him a pointed look, nodding her head at Axel.

"Roxas! I..." Axel began but he stopped talking when Roxas grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the group.

"Um…..what?" Demyx said, sounding confused. Zexion giggled and kissed his cheek. Kairi and Namine exchanged smiles and sipped their drinks.

"You think they'll actually make up now?" Sora asked Riku as he played with the silverette's fingers. Riku kissed his neck.

"Make up and make out" He hummed against Sora's skin, making Sora squirm.

"I certainly hope so!" Kairi said, fiddling with her camera.

….xXx….

Roxas dragged Axel to the empty pool and he stood in front of Axel with his hands on his hips.

"We need to talk" He said simply. Axel just nodded.

Roxas ran his gaze over Axel's face. Taking in the nervous eyes and the way Axel kept licking his lips.

He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I want…I want to know where we stand, I wanna know…in your own words, how you really feel" He opened his eyes with the last words and looked straight into Axel's.

Axel paused. His breathing loud in his own ears. He stared at Roxas' angelic blue eyes and felt that guilty, painful-yet-pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"My own words huh?" He said his voice a little husky.

Roxas nodded, studying Axel's face intently.

Axel swallowed. Why was this so hard? This was Roxas for crying out loud! He'd had his hand down his pants not that long ago!

"I-I still…I still love you, even after everything I did and said…I still love you" He finally managed to say.

Roxas' expression opened up. He opened his mouth slightly and then a smile tentatively curled his lips.

He took a step towards the taller male and placed a hesitant hand on his hip.

"I still love you too" He murmured before he grabbed the front of Axel's t-shirt and pulled his lips down to meet his own.

Axel was startled at first but he soon smiled into the kiss. It was passionate, but slow, soft and tender. Axel trailed his tongue along Roxas' bottom lip and the blond opened his mouth with a soft moan. He ran his tongue along Roxas', relishing in the familiar heat and taste.

They didn't hear Kairi's squeal or Namine's spontaneous giggle.

"Ahh! They're kissing!" Sora cried from where he was kneeling up on the chair Riku was sat on, his bare chest in Riku's face, as he looked over the silverette's shoulder.

"I told you, make up and make out" Riku said as he planted gentle kisses on Sora's chest, making the brunette shiver again.

"About time" Zexion murmured as Demyx laughed and kissed his head.

Axel and Roxas broke apart slowly, the blond licking his bottom lip and breaking the thin thread of saliva that connected them.

They looked at each other with eyes hazy and dazed, glazed over with equal parts love and lust.

Then Roxas grinned and winked at Axel. Axel blinked back blankly; he barely had time to register what was happening when he felt Roxas' hands on his chest and found himself falling backwards.

He hit the water with a loud splash, bubbles streaming up beside him. He touched on the bottom of the pool and kicked with his long legs. He re-surfaced in time to see Roxas pull his t-shirt over his head and dive in after him.

Roxas broke the surface of the water a few feet from Axel and he grinned widely as he shook his head, shining drops falling from his sunshine hair. Axel lazily swam over to him and, under the water, wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him close.

"So we're back on huh?" He murmured against Roxas' ear. Roxas ran his hands up Axel's chest, encased in a sopping wet t-shirt, and his shoulders, finally letting his hands rest on the red heads neck.

"We're back on" He confirmed with a giddy smile. Axel beamed and leaned down to kiss Roxas again.

But they were interrupted by a loud cry of,

"CANNONBALL!"

A tremendous splash soaked them again and a glowing Sora bobbed up. This was followed by another splash and another, until Demyx and Riku had joined them. Zexion delicately slid into the pool and was quickly grabbed by Demyx. Namine smiled at Roxas and Axel as she too, slid into the pool.

Kairi was handing the barman her camera and asking for a photo. The young man nodded enthusiastically and followed her to the edge of the pool. She dived in; creating a huge splash and making everyone squeal and laugh, just as the barman took the photo. He took another one of them with their arms around each other, all smiling, all happy.

All together.

* * *

So yeah, Axel and Roxas are FINALLY together! After all that deliberating! And it is just so much like Sora to interrupt a kiss by cannonballing into the pool ^^'

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please please please please please please please please please please Read & Review! It makes me so happy I dance around earning many many funny looks when I get a review X3

Love and Cookies from Axel for whoever reviews :D

Thank you!!


End file.
